Lost
by PatronusQuest
Summary: Harry confronts his death in the forest, or so he thinks. Voldemort has more on his mind than killing the Boy-Who-Lived. This is a HarryxVoldemort pairing, if this pairing offends you I apologize and I say to you, don't open the story just to tell me what a sick, twisted, non- Harry fan I am, I just like to dream a little. Enjoy :D-Done! Finished! Complete!-Ends kind of sad
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Quite obviously I don't own Harry Potter, but hey, I can dream right?

Author- PatronusQuest (yup, got it from Pottermore :D)

* * *

Confusion

Harry woke up, his head was pounding. "Where am I?" he wondered. He flipped through his memories. He remembered the stone and talking to his parents as he walked to his death. He remembered dropping the stone, Voldemort's cruel laugh, and the spell. But what spell? Was it the killing curse?

Harry opened his eyes, there was white all around him. He shut his eyes. It must have been the killing curse. Where else could he be but the realm of the dead? Harry thought about all he had given up. He wouldn't see Ginny for a while, if at all. He had left his friends to Voldemort to be…. "No," he thought, "I've helped them; if I had lived Voldemort would have continued to live. It had to be done. He knew his friends would be able to handle Voldemort. Neville would kill Nagini. He, the diadem, ring, diary, cup, and locket were all dead. That left Voldemort and Nagini. They could do it; Voldemort would be weaker without all his horcruxes. He would be careless; thinking that with Harry gone the resistance would crumble. He wouldn't expect anyone to lash out against him. Yes, Voldemort would die.

Harry opened his eyes again. He wanted to see his parents. He needed to prove to himself that he did the right thing. He needed someone to hold him as he cried sixteen years of pain and frustration away. He needed Dumbledore to look at him, the twinkle in his eye as it always had been, and tell him that he did well. But most of all, he needed to apologize. So many people had died for him to still die in the end. Their deaths shouldn't have happened: Sirius, Mom, Dad, Moody, Fred, Tonks, Dumbledore, the list was unending. They all died for nothing. Harry bit back his tears, "Not yet," he thought, "Wait until we see them."

Harry got up and looked around. He had been lying on a high white table. He was in a large white room; the only things it contained were Harry and the table. There were no doors or windows, no way out.

Harry began to panic. He felt the adrenaline rush through his body. His hand automatically reached for the wand he knew wouldn't be there. He began to hit himself, pain registered, yet he couldn't stop.

"Not dead, not dead, not dead," he began to wail, "Not going to see anyone, I'm not dead!"

Then he heard something, a voice. It seemed to him the voice of an angel, but it was too familiar. Much too familiar, he couldn't place it though.

"Harry," the voice called lovingly, "Don't hurt yourself boy. Everything is fine, let me explain."

Harry began to turn around, he wanted to the face that matched the angel's voice. He took a breath, turned the rest of the way around, and was greeted by the sight of crimson eyes.

Everything was not fine.

* * *

The red eyes held his gaze for what seemed like hours. Voldemort, he had thought his friends would kill him. Did turning himself in lead to their deaths? Was it all some horrible joke played by fate, what he thought would lead to victory actually lead to the rising of the ultimate Dark Lord?

Harry was dimly aware of the fact that Voldemort was still speaking; he didn't really care to listen to a word being said. The man with the voice of the angel was Voldemort, how had he not noticed it before? The bane of his existence had the voice of an angel.

"No," he heard himself say, "I have to be dead, I must. Dumbledore wanted my death to happen. Perhaps this is a test, and whatever I do I must pass."

"This is no test," Voldemort was talking again, "Why would I want to kill you? That would be the rallying cry of the wizarding world. To make you a martyr would be counteractive to my plans. Less time would have been wasted had I come to this realization sooner; it was foolish of me, but no matter. I now know what I must do. I have a much better plan, imagine how the world would suffer if the beacon of light and hope was taken in by the Dark Side. They would all lose the will to fight," Voldemort's eyes were alive with a fiery passion.

Harry knewnn he was right, they would lose all hope if Harry himself joined Voldemort. There was a slight flaw to Voldemort's plan though, Harry would never join Voldemort. Never betray his friends in such a ruthless act of cowardice, he was no Peter Pettigrew.

"I can see the defiance in your eyes already. What a fun game this will make," Voldemort laughed, "Would you care to know why you will join me? Oh, but of course you would."

Harry felt hands grabbing at him, when had more people come into the room? The hands pushed and pulled him out of the room and into a long corridor.

"That's funny," he thought, "There hadn't been a door in the room a moment ago."

Voldemort was leading the way down the corridor. He stopped at a door several rooms away from "Harry's room." The door swung open and Voldemort entered, Harry and his escorts following close behind. There along the wall opposite him, were his closest friends: Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and of course, Ginny. All of them covered in the filth from the battle. It seemed obvious who had won. They were all looking at him, wonder on their faces, they must have thought him dead.

"You will join me to save them. You pathetically loyal Gryffindors would never let a friend die in front of you," Voldemort taunted, "But first, I have some business to discuss with your pet mudblood."

Voldemort walked across the room and grabbed Hermione by her hair. All of the eyes in the room were on him, except Voldemort's. Hermione whimpered as Voldemort drug her across the room by her hair.

"Now mudblood, here's how this is going to work. You answer my question right, nothing happens, you answer it wrong and I'm going to cut a finger off. We'll see how easy it is for you to turn the pages of the books you so love without your fingers."

Hermione moaned. All Harry could do was watch in stunned silence.

"We'll start off simple. Why did Potter come to me in the forest?" Voldemort's voice was like silk, smooth and soft.

"To die," Hermione whispered, holding back her tears.

"Why did he want to die I wonder. Can you tell me?" Voldemort's voice held an edge Harry had never heard before.

Tears fell down her face as she frantically shook her head. Harry knew she wouldn't tell he couldn't let her be tortured, but Voldemort must never know that secret.

"Tell him Hermione," it could only have been Ron who said that. Who said all Gryffindors were loyal? Ron rushed forward, as if to shield her from the evil man in front of her. Before he took five steps toward Hermione he slammed against the wall. Voldemort didn't have a wand in his hand.

"Yes tell me little mudblood. What's the secret?" Voldemort crooned, running his hand through her hair. She shuddered beneath him. Hermione shook her head no, then screamed. Her pinkie finger hit the floor.

"Hermione," Harry croaked unsure of what to do. He made a motion as if to move forward and save her, but was restrained by the hands. He fought their hold and was forced onto his knees, Voldemort's eyes met his, gleaming with joy. Hermione's eyes met his, full of a wild terror; she shook her head no again. Her ring finger hit the floor, still wearing the ring Ron had given her several weeks ago. Her left hand was bleeding terribly. She was no longer crying, she stared at the fingers, as if willing them back to her hand.

"Hermione," the name was said lovingly, "why don't you end this torture and just tell me. Should I start cutting parts off the Weasley boy?"

"Harry's a horcrux," a voice shouted. It wasn't Hermione, it was Ginny. Harry felt as though his heart had stopped. Ginny had betrayed him to Voldemort. She was cradling Ron's head, staring right into Harry's eyes. Voldemort now knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Don't own the Harry Potter series, I'll continue to ask Santa Clause for it, but I don't think it'll work.

~Guava2- I hope I'm a fast updater too, I write as I go. So I've been working on my second chapter since the last update.

~KyuubiChild717- I know she is, I really, really don't like Ginny.

Also, as I said before, I update as I go. I finish writing the chapter, give it a day, then reread it and make the necessary changes. If there are mistakes, I apologize, I noticed some in the last chapter that I had missed. I don't think that I'll be able to update regularly though, I'm taking a lot of classes right now and they're all pretty difficult, I'm not saying I won't try to update regularly, just that you shouldn't get your hopes up. Thank you to the people who reviewed, it made me so happy to get on the next day and see three reviews, here's my second chapter. Enjoy :D

* * *

Voldemort turned to look at Harry, "It seems you're keeping secrets Potter," his voice was oddly calm. Harry was panicking, Ginny gave him up. His girlfriend gave up the most important secret of the war. But the thing was, how had she known. He knew that they had excluded her from all the conversations, pushed her away to keep her safe. And then he realized, Ron. Ron told her. Ron told Ginny everything, why wouldn't he? They were related, and family meant more to the Weasley's than anything in the world. Harry understood, at least thought he did.

"Harry, it seems that we have something of importance to discuss, don't we boy?" All Harry could do was nod. His world was collapsing in on him. He failed when it mattered most. He composed himself and watched Voldemort with rapt attention.

"Yes, it seems we do, Tom" he spat. It was time to fight back. He needed to prove to Voldemort that one mistake wouldn't be the end of the world.

"It seems that you've forgotten my title Harry. Would you really like your mudblood pet to suffer for your mistake?" Hermione whimpered, and the room was filled with laughter. The first noise he had heard from the people behind him.

"You think he cares about his friends," Ginny laughed, Voldemort turned to look at her, "If he cared about his friends then Fred wouldn't be dead, George wouldn't have been injured. All of his "friends" seem to get hurt the most. How about Remus and Tonks Harry, if you cared about them would they be dead?"

"She's lying Harry," Luna's dreamy voice called, "If we thought you didn't care we wouldn't be here right now. If we had really thought that you didn't care about us, none of us would have even taken the risk to stand by your side. And we'll trust and follow you, no matter what your decision is," As Luna spoke Neville and Hermione began to nod. Hermione was no longer crying, it seemed that Luna's words had given her strength.

"Enough," Voldemort screamed, his voice was full of cold fury; "Potter, you will follow me, now," his voice left no room for discussion.

"Why?" Harry asked, his previous shock wearing off, "Why should I listen to you?"  
"Have you forgotten that your friends will be tortured for your foolishness," as if to prove his point Voldemort pointed his wand at Neville, "Crucio! Would you like your friend to meet the same fate as his parents?"

"No!" cried Harry, "Don't hurt him, he's done nothing!" Voldemort's cruel face twisted into the semblance of a smile.

"But why should I listen to you Potter, it seems I am the one in control," Voldemort laughed. He was enjoying the pain he caused Harry, "It seems you have no answer to that, now will you come with me?" Neville continued to scream under the effects of the curse. Harry had no choice but to say yes.

"Yes, I'll go," Harry said resignedly. He looked at Hermione; she was still kneeling in the blood from her hand. Voldemort saw him looking at Hermione.

"If you be a good boy I may fix her hand. I reward those who listen, and punish those who disobey. You will become very used to this if all goes to plan," he shoved Hermione away from him and walked towards Harry. Harry immediately looked away from Voldemort's eyes, if there was one thing that Harry had learned from his occlumency lessons with Snape it was that legilimency was worked the easiest through eye contact.

As Voldemort walked by he grabbed Harry's arm and began to pull him towards the door. Harry willingly followed Voldemort, and when he stopped to talk to the Death Eaters Harry looked back at his friends. Luna was smiling encouragingly, Neville was silently sobbing, Ginny was still on the floor next to Ron glaring at him, and Hermione was still cradling her hand, looking at the finger with the ring that was on the floor.

"Harry, come," Voldemort demanded. He pulled Harry back into the hallway. They walked back towards the white room. Harry felt a strange sense of foreboding; he didn't want to go back to the white room. Suddenly, Voldemort stopped in front of a door. He pulled out his wand and tapped it on the door. As the door opened Harry heard a shriek from down the hallway.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed, and without thinking he began to run down the hallway.

"Get back here Potter!" Voldemort's furious voice came from behind him, but Harry didn't stop, Hermione was being harmed again. Harry felt his entire body stop moving. He was levitated back to where Voldemort was standing. Fury rolled off Voldemort in waves. Harry could feel his anger; he could physically feel the anger coming off Voldemort. It felt like thousands of tiny pinpricks all over his body. The force of the magic made Harry want to cower; this was obviously why so many people followed him. Voldemort was pure power.

The door was still open and Voldemort stormed into the room, "Get in here Potter!"

Never in his life had Harry heard someone so angry. The times Snape had yelled at him didn't even come close to the cold fury that was in Voldemort's voice. It made it clear that if Harry didn't obey there would be serious problems. Harry walked into the room, and realized that the powerful magic that had filled the air just seconds before had vanished. Not only did Voldemort contain vast amounts of magic, he was able to control the magic too. How Dumbledore had thought that a seventeen year old boy would be able to defeat this tyrant was beyond him.

The door led into a study. Bookshelves lined the walls, and a large desk sat in the center of the room. There were two leather chairs in front to the desk.

"Sit," Voldemort's voice was once again, calm and contained. As if he hadn't let the control over his magic slip, as if he hadn't just tortured a seventeen year old girl and left her lying in a pool of blood. Harry did as he was told at once.

"It seems we have a problem Potter, you are a horcrux," his eyes were trained on Harry, waiting for a response.

"Yes, I am," Harry replied, trying to keep his voice as calm as Voldemort's.

"This means that you cannot come to harm. You see, the only parts of my soul still here are Nagini, you, and I. It was rather foolish of me to keep the others so far away from my person. I hadn't realized that Dumbledore would discover my secret. I have made too many errors. But that is the past, I now must find a way to keep my soul safe," his eyes remained on Harry, gauging every reaction. Harry tried to give him none.

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked quietly, hoping not to offend him, keeping Voldemort calm would be essential to any escape he could hope to make.

"Because, I have come to a decision, and you must be informed of that decision. I need to keep my soul safe, and you contain a piece of my soul. Therefore…" he lead on, "I must keep you near me, at all times. We can't have you running off trying to destroy me again. Yes, it seems the best option for the moment."

"No," Harry stood up, "Absolutely not!" He had forgotten to stay complacent. Earning Voldemort's trust was in the past. The thought of having to spend every minute by this monster made him shiver in fear. Harry wasn't afraid of anything, but Voldemort. He had spent the past six years of his life despising the man; he wouldn't be able to stay near him for more than an hour without going crazy.

In a moment the calm Voldemort was gone, once again replaced by the furious being, "You think you have a choice Potter! I have won; your precious Order is dead, your friends waiting to be tortured this very moment. You no longer have any rights, if it weren't for the fact that you are a horcrux I'd let what's left of my Death Eaters have you. There are many other methods of torture that I'm sure they'd love to try on you. You, who caused my downfall, you, who caused many of my most loyal supporters to rot in that filthy prison. You, who caused the death of so many loyal followers, they would do the most disgusting things to you," Voldemort leaned over Harry with every word he said, "Do you know what they do to the young men they are given? Your innocent mind can't even picture the tortures they had planned for the famed "Boy-Who-Lived." It is by my good graces that they haven't gotten your friends as a replacement."

The furious magic washed over Harry once more. Harry cowered into the chair, Voldemort's snake-like face inches from his own.

"You will obey my every whim. If not, I'm sure that my followers would make do with young Lovegood. They do love the blondes," Voldemort smiled maliciously. Harry cringed, thinking about the things they would do to Luna.

"You will start by calling me My Lord," Voldemort sneered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Harry Potter, although I did ask for it for my birthday, we'll see if my parents pull through

Now, I know it's been like ten days since I last updated, but it was homecoming week for me and I was pretty busy. It's getting harder for me to update quickly already and school just started last month. So bear with me and we can all hope that I keep up on my homework. Just like last time, I was really excited to see those reviews and thank you to those of you that did review, it meant a lot to me.

~KyuubiChild717- I don't read near as much fanfiction as I write, so hopefully it doesn't seem like I'm copying anyone =/ If it gets to be that it's pretty close to the story that this reminds you of tell me and I'll attempt to take it another direction :D And I'm not sure about Teddy yet. I hadn't though to hard on it.

!I don't know if I'll be able to make this a real "pairing" just warning you guys. I may hint at it, but until I try (and quite possibly fail epicly) it is still a hopeful paring! Enjoy :D

* * *

Harry sat in stunned silence. To call Voldemort his lord would be admitting defeat, but it would also buy him precious time. Time needed to plan, time needed to escape. He felt that to give in would cause his friends to lose hope. But, maybe it was time to give in, he could earn favors for "good behavior," he was sure of that.

"Yes," Voldemort stared hard at Harry, as if daring him to stop there, "My Lord," Harry bit the last two words out. He felt the shame rush through his body, he had given in. No matter how many good things would come from this, Harry couldn't help but feel ashamed for giving up so soon.

"That wasn't so hard now was it Harry?" Voldemort laughed, "Come we have a meeting to attend. Voldemort grabbed Harry's arm again and Harry felt the gut clenching sensation of apparition.

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed before he was sick was that he was in the Great Hall. The windows were all broken and the tables removed from the once grand hall that Harry had spent so many hours of his life in. Rubble littered the floor and the ceiling was no longer bewitched to mimic the sky outside.

"So much for those pathetic warding spells placed over your dear old school. I believe that I will keep it a school, a place to produce many more loyal followers. What do you think Potter?" Voldemort turned to look at Harry.

Harry though over his answer carefully, on one hand he could tell Voldemort what he really thought of the idea and on the other, he could tell Voldemort what he wanted to hear and hopefully earn a favor. Perhaps a visit to his friends.

"A wonderful idea My Lord," Harry said in a monotone. A resounding crack echoed through the hall and Harry's cheek burned. Voldemort had backhanded him; a muggle method of punishment was not what Harry had expected.

"Don't lie to me Potter. Don't assume that telling me what you think I want to hear will earn you favors. No, I give favors to those who tell me what I want and truly believe what they say," Voldemort's face was controlled. He acted as if he hadn't just smacked Harry.

"Truthfully?" Harry asked, his cheek still smarting, "Won't I be punished for speaking the truth? "

Voldemort smiled at this, "It all depends on how it is presented Potter," he laughed at this, but it wasn't the high, cruel laughter that Harry connected to Voldemort. It was a rich deep laugh; a laugh that Harry would expect to come from a much younger, much saner, man. Harry held back a chuckle.

"I think it is an awful idea. To have a school of dark arts in a place that once held so much good is a brilliant idea in theory. But the students you'll be teaching for the next ten to fifteen years remember Hogwarts; it'll make them feel like they have something to fight for. I know that if I were to come back to Hogwarts that I'd still be fight for the old Hogwarts. Build a new school," he said in one breath.

Voldemort stood in silence, contemplating Harry's answer, "You make a good point Potter, perhaps asking you wasn't such a bad idea. It will take time to fix the school. We can build a temporary school until Hogwarts," he spat the name, "is fixed. I need to find teachers though. Having the Carrows teach was a terrible idea on my part. It is too bad that I killed Severus during my quest for power, he would have done wonderfully as a Dark Arts teacher."

Several pops resounded throughout the hall, "Ah, our guests arrive. Just in time too," Voldemort strode to the front of the dais.

As each Death Eater arrived they bowed and move towards the dais. Harry stared hard at each of them, wondering which of his friends they had killed; whose innocent blood they spilled in the fight for power. Many of them whispered under their breath as they waited for the rest of Voldemort's followers to arrive. Harry felt eyes on him as he began to pace.

"Potter," Voldemort hissed, "come here."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement and walked back to Voldemort with his head held high.

"Must you strut Potter?"Voldemort laughed, "You have already given in, why try to make them believe you still fight."

At this Harry faltered, "I wasn't strutting."

"Potter," Voldemort's voice held a note of warning. He whispered a spell and a gilded cage appeared before Harry, "In Potter."

Harry looked at the cage with disgust. It was taller than he was, and wider. In fact, it was rather large, albeit still a cage. Harry debated the odds of him making it out of the Great Hall before any of the Death Eaters could react.

"Don't even think about running Potter, I may need to put a leash on you if you keep up this behavior."

Harry shuddered and swung the cage door open, "Must I?" he asked, practically whining.

"Get in there," hissed Voldemort, silver cords spun out of his wand and around Harry's neck. The cord wrapped itself around one of the golden bars and pulled Harry into the cage. The door slammed shut behind Harry's back. Harry heard the Death Eaters' laughs as he was pulled into the bars on the opposite side of the cage.

"Apologize Potter; you have given me great disrespect."

"Why?" Harry asked stubbornly, the cage shrank around him.

"Apologize," Voldemort hissed, his magic flaring out around him. Tendrils of magic snuck across Harry's body.

"My apologies," Harry dipped his head mockingly.

"My apologies…" Voldemort whispered.

"My apologies My Lord?" Harry questioned. The cage shrank again

"It is not a question Potter, say it like you mean it," the cage began to shrink more rapidly. Harry was forced to remember his cupboard. He began to panic; the space in the cage was getting smaller and smaller. Harry started to hyperventilate, his breath catching in his throat.

"My apologies My Lord," Harry gasped.

"Good boy," Voldemort turned away from the cage to face his Death Eaters. The cage quit shrinking, though it did not go back to its original size.

"My loyal Death Eaters. We have won the war as we all know," many cheered at this, "And Potter has given up."

Harry scoffed and they all looked at him. He felt himself go red and looked down at his feet.

"As I said, Potter has given up. We will begin our era! The era of blood superiority. We no longer have to hide from the filthy muggles. Mudbloods will no longer take the jobs we so rightfully deserve. Blood traitors will be cast out of society! We will remold the world into what we see fit, and none shall stop us," raucous cheering broke out.

"My Lord," a female voice called.

"Yes my lovely Bellatrix."

"What of Potter? What will you do with him? I could kill him, get rid of the scum," her voice was fervent with desire.

"Potter will stay with me, safe from harm."

"My Lord?" she asked, her voice much more subdued, confusion evident.

"He shall stay with me, do not question my desires," at this many Death Eaters threw out catcalls. Harry mulled over this statement with confusion. Desires?

"Yes My Lord," Bellatrix said, her lips wobbled with grief.

"Desires?" Harry whispered to himself.

"My Death Eaters," called Voldemort, and there was silence again, "We build a new school. One better fit for our new curriculum," Voldemort laughed. His laugh was once more the high cruel one Harry had come to know, "Go my followers, have your fun, for tomorrow our work begins anew.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Still no luck on the owning Harry Potter situation. I feel that if other people wish with me it'll work best.

Thank you again for all the reviews, you're all so nice in them. But if there's anything you can point out that I could improve I would be so grateful. I'm doing this not only for enjoyment, but also so I can improve. There's nothing more frustrating to me than going through the past chapters and seeing how I could make them better, I'm thinking that I want to start giving myself two days to read over the newest chapters after this one. I look at the other chapters and think, "Oh man, I'm writing like a two year old," rather frustrating. And I feel like I'm not staying true to Harry's character, like I'm putting too much of myself into him, if anyone else is seeing this please tell me. The only way for me to fix the problems is for people to tell me. But, here's the newest chapter. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Amidst the cheering, Death Eaters began to apparate away to celebrate their success, the loud cracks of apparation continued for several minutes until only a few Death Eaters remained. Voldemort look around the hall to see how many Death Eaters had remained. Seemingly satisfied he conjured himself a throne to sit on.

"Remove your masks," Voldemort rasped. The first to oblige, to Harry's surprise, was none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco looked upon Harry with stony eyes, and it may have been a trick of the light, but Harry detected a degree of pity in Draco's eyes.

"My Lord," Bellatrix simpered, Voldemort turned his gaze upon her, "Why must the boy stay here? Surely you have a place more worthy of scum like him?"

Bellatrix's face was twisted into a seductive innocence, "Are you assuming you know better than I as to where I keep my prisoners Bellatrix?" the look dropped from her face to be replaced with fear. Voldemort's eyes flashed and his magic leapt out of control once more. Harry felt it brush his skin and shivered, it felt so welcoming yet still very dangerous.

Bellatrix collapsed into a hurried bow, "Of course not My Lord," She said facing the floor, she looked up, "I was merely… attempting to suggest that we take better measures to restrain him, he is a slippery one," she looked toward Lucius pointedly, "Perhaps a less comfortable, more stable, means could be found to contain him."

Harry scoffed, comfortable indeed. With silver cord wrapping from his neck to the bars of his cage he highly doubted he would get out of this situation without a serious amount of help, let alone the fact that Voldemort was sitting nearly five meters away from him.

"Silence Harry," Voldemort said without looking at him. Harry made as if to speak and Voldemort shook his head and Harry slumped to the floor, there was no point in arguing, it would only make him angrier, "Good boy," Voldemort drawled, now looking at Harry. Harry dipped his head in mocking acknowledgement. Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters once again.

The remaining Death Eaters took off their masks to reveal Voldemort's closest followers: Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Walden Macnair, and Goyle Sr. Every one of them looked at Voldemort, their adoration evident in their eyes. They were devoted to this monster in a way that Harry hoped he'd never understand. Harry looked at each of them and wondered if a single one of them knew about Voldemort's immortality. He guessed not, he doubted Voldemort would entrust that information to any of these people. They were too power hungry.

"Where is Crabbe," Voldemort's silky voice flowed through the air. Harry shuddered; he couldn't believe he had thought Voldemort had the voice of an angel.

"Dead My Lord," Goyle's think voice cut through Harry's thoughts, "I believe it was the werewolf traitor."

So it was Remus, good. At least he managed to take a few with him, Harry thought.

"_What are you thinking Potter?"_ Voldemort's voiced reached Harry,_ "You look to be concentrating too hard on something, perhaps you're mudblood friend?"_

"_Yes, that's it," _Harry replied, not realizing he had just spoken in Parseltongue. The Death Eaters looked at Harry with expressions ranging from shock to fear.

"_Don't lie Potter, I know what you were thinking, do not forget about the link,"_ Voldemort laughed, seeming more amused than angry, _"We will discuss your punishment at a later time, do not make noise again, you will regret it."_

"_Yes, sir," _Harry saluted Voldemort in a joking manner. When had it come to joking with the Dark Lord? Harry asked himself, and since when do I refer to Voldemort as the Dark Lord?

"My most loyal followers, you remain here for me to tell you something of great importance. Something that must not be spoken of outside this room ever. We are here to discuss the importance of Harry Potter."

Harry heard a sharp intake of breath and saw that Bellatrix was grimacing at his name. He longed to hit her, forget he was a wizard, give him a cricket bat and he'd be as happy as can be. Voldemort laughed and Harry turned red, he must have seen what Harry was thinking of.

"My Death Eaters," he said again, "Potter must be kept safe. If he were to die we would lose an important asset in the remaining days of our take over. Potter and I share a connection that makes me more powerful, I can pull upon his magical reserves if need be and perform greater feats than you can imagine. You, my trusted few, must make sure that no one harms Potter. Without him I would lose much power that I fear we may need in the days until the country is completely ours."

The Death Eaters shuffled uncomfortably. They had just gone from wanting Harry Potter dead the most, to needing him almost as much as they need Voldemort. Harry laughed to himself; Voldemort was pulling this out of thin air. He was making things up so no more people would find his dirty secret. More people know about it than you think Voldemort, believe me. Very well then, let the man dig himself a hole, Harry longed for the day that Voldemort would "need to draw on his magical reserves." The man was pure power, how they believed this story was beyond him. While Harry had his fun, Voldemort had continued to speak.

"…Keep Potter near me at all times, he will never leave my side. I wish to have a cot put into my quarters. I will create a cell for him in my chambers. I will require robes to outfit Potter in, perhaps you may have some that will fit Potter, Draco."

Draco examined Harry, "He is thin My Lord, and much shorter, I may have to shrink some of my old robes for him," He inclined his head respectfully towards Voldemort.

"You are dismissed Draco, have a house elf deliver them to my chambers, I shall find space for a wardrobe to hold the robes," Draco stood up and with a large crack, disappeared.

"My Lord," stammered Lucius, "If I may be so bold?"

"You may, be careful what you say Lucius," Voldemort sneered at Lucius, the disgust evident on his face.

"Why not leave Potter with one of us. You would not have to fear for his safety, and you would not have to have him trailing you day after day," Lucius looked as though this clear offer pained him.

"No Lucius, this is a task I will only entrust to myself. You have failed me too many times in the past, I cannot entrust this task to you, or any other Death Eater. Bellatrix, I believe you still have collars from all you past…pets? Is that correct?"

The way Voldemort said pets Harry had no problem believing that they weren't pets of the normal sort. Harry got the feeling that her past pets were human, and definitely not of the pure-blood.

"Oh yes My Lord, I still have many collars that I used. Some are gorgeous. I have many chains available too, take whatever you want,"

Voldemort inclined his head towards Harry, "I wish for one for my…pet. Yes, my pet. Perhaps one with emeralds, we do know how Potter despises Slytherin."

"I have the perfect one in mind My Lord. A silver neck collar in the shape of a snake, embellished with several emeralds. I will have it delivered to your quarters right away," Bellatrix bowed once more and left with a loud crack.

Voldemort looked at the rest of his followers, "Leave," he commanded. Once every one had left the hall Voldemort stared at Harry. A sneer graced his features and the door to the cage opened as the silver cords vanished.

"Come here Potter," He demanded in a voice that left no room for argument, "Let us go to my chambers, I believe there is a wonderful little collar awaiting us," he said as he grabbed Harry's arm. They left with a loud crack, unaware of the figure standing in the shadows of the hall.

* * *

I just finished this today, I put it out the day I finished because I needed the 6000 words so I could open my beta profile for a friend, I hope there aren't too many mistakes. I have the ending for the story planned, and it's all dependent on me managing to make this an actual pairing. Wish me luck!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Are ya'll wishing with me on this, because I feel like I'm alone on it. I'm still not having any luck getting ownership.

~Calluna Rose- Thank you soooooo much, I was worried that the chapters were short, but I was kind of waiting to see if people would ask. Now that I know people think they're short I can really let loose.

~shopaholic1369- First off I like your name, a lot. Second, I knew for sure it wouldn't be Snape because, as sad as it is, Snape died before Harry went to the forest, so in this story he remains dead.

~both of the above people- I really didn't know who the shadow person was going to be when I wrote that, I had an idea of who I wanted it to be/what it meant for Harry and Voldemort, so you're guess is as good as mine :D Like I said, I write as I go

~Catidoo- I see where you mean, I had to read it twice to realize what I did wrong =/

Note- I'm going to admit this now, I was hesitant about this pairing because it was requested by a person close to me and I promised that I would try. So I did and I find myself enjoying writing this a lot, although I had encountered my first major case of writers block in this chapter, I had hoped to start "pairing" in this chapter, but I couldn't force the characters together in so little time, so I left it as it is now. So here's chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * *

Voldemort and Harry appeared in front of a large wrought iron gate. A large brick path led up to a manor, a manor that was very familiar to Harry, "Malfoy Manor? You're staying at Malfoy Manor? You a Dark Lord, why don't you have your own manor? Are the Malfoy's there? Do all the Death Eaters stay there also? " Harry asked question after question.

Voldemort looked down at Harry, "Yes I'm staying at Malfoy Manor. Do you think I want Death Eaters in my personal manor? Stupid boy," Voldemort replied, his voice full of derision. He turned his attention to the gate once more, "Open the gate," he hissed to the gate. To Harry's surprise the gate swung open of its own accord. White peacock feathers littered the otherwise impeccable pathway. It hadn't changed at all since Harry had been brought there just months ago.

The pathway to the manor was picturesque, long and lined with towering oak trees. The braches hung over the pathway, and every once in a while Harry saw a leave fall slowly the ground. A single rose grew in between two of the bricks that lined the path. Harry walked over and stooped to admire it.

"Hurry up Potter, you'll have plenty of time to…," Voldemort paused, "Admire the view later."

Harry turned away from the flower and moved to stand beside Voldemort, surprisingly Voldemort permitted it, "It seems we really do need that collar Potter," Voldemort resumed walking.

"What do you mean, I came back," Harry asked, following Voldemort still.  
"You need to learn your place. You act as though you are my equal. You will learn your place. Had it not been for the fact that you house a piece of my soul you would be lying in your own filth in the cellar enjoying whatever twisted tortures my Death Eaters could think of; not permitted to die until I felt you had suffered the torture I suffered as a helpless being, forced to inhabit animals to survive. You should me kissing the hem of my robes, I saved you from a fate worse than death, yet you act like this is torture. The collar will truly show you where you stand in this society."

Harry's face reddened as he imagined the life Voldemort described. Yes, that would have been awful. But Harry wasn't thankful to Voldemort, not in the least.

They reached the large doors too soon for Harry's liking. A house elf let them into the manor and squeaked, "Is the Lord wanting to go to his chambers?"

Voldemort's face held undisguised loathing, "Yes, take us to my chambers," he spat, causing the elf to jump in fright. The elf led them up a flight of stairs to the right of the main hallway. Voldemort's chambers were obviously in the right wing of the manor. The elf opened a door several lengths away from the stairs, too far for Harry to make it just running.

Voldemort stepped aside, "In Potter, now," Voldemort pointed into the room.

Harry walked into the room; the first thing to catch his attention lay on the bed, a collar. Just as Bellatrix had promised it was silver and set with several emeralds. A small chain lay coiled next to the collar, Harry studied the chain from near the door. Its links were quite small, as long as there were no spells on the chain Harry would be able to break it, and then hopefully manage to run away before Voldemort caught him.

"I'm not wearing that," Harry stated, trying his best to remain calm.

Voldemort followed him into the room, "Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to wear that… thing. Collars are meant for animals and pets, I am neither an animal nor a pet, therefore I won't wear the collar," Harry managed to say this without his voice betraying the panic inside. He was going to get punished, but he didn't care. He refused to be put so low as to have to wear a collar. It was barbaric.

Voldemort's cold hand grabbed the back of Harry's neck, "You will do as I say Potter. If I say I want you to wear the collar you will. If I say that I want to crawl instead of walk, you will. You see, I am Your Lord, as you so simply put it. That makes me your Master, and last I was aware the Master made the decisions."

"That may be but I refuse to wear a collar, it is degrading."

"That's what it is meant for, be happy that I'm not making you crawl alongside me instead of walking. Perhaps sitting at my feet during my meetings, or eating only table scraps, Bellatrix was eager to suggest that I should when I first decided to capture you," Voldemort steered Harry over to the bed and grabbed the collar.

"I will not wear it," Harry argued, furiously attempting to free himself from Voldemort's grasp. He flinched when he first felt to metal touch his neck. He began to fight even harder, desperate to get away from the collar.

"You will wear the collar," Voldemort forced the collar around Harry's throat and it closed with a snap, "Any attempt to remove the collar will result in the torture of your friends. I have decided your punishment. It seemed that Bellatrix had a good idea after all. You will sit at my feet at all times, no matter where we are, and you will eat only the scraps you are given. I debated making you crawl, but I cannot afford to be late to any meetings," Voldemort uncoiled the chain that had been on the bed and connected one end to the collar. The other end he connected to one of the bed posts, "I have business to attend to, you will stay here, do not attempt to escape, I will know it you do."

That said Voldemort swept out of the room and the door slammed shut, a lock clicked into place on the other side of the door. Harry slumped to the floor, "This sucks," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"You can't be serious George," Kingsley said, his voice was oddly mellow, "Your completely certain about it?"  
"Kingsley, do you think I'd make this up, I swear, I saw a Death Eater meeting. It was in the Great Hall. You-Know-Who was there, and so was Harry. He was locked in a cage like some sort of show animal. It's disgusting. Do you know what Voldemort is having Bellatrix do," George cried.  
"We don't dear, we weren't the ones there" Molly gently reminded him.  
"Mum! He's having her get a collar for Harry. Like he's a pet, You-Know-Who even called him that," George yelled.  
"Called him what George?" Mr. Weasley asked sharply.

"A pet!" George exploded, "He called Harry a pet. He's going to parade him around like some sort of sick trophy!"  
"Calm down son," Kingsley said, "There's nothing we can do to help him right now, especially when we only have four people here, we have to re-group the Order. That is the first step towards helping Harry."

"George dear, do you still have those DA medallions?" Molly asked.

"Of course Mum, we were hoping that Hermione would have hers, so we all saved them. Why?"  
"Is there any way you can contact the others through yours?" Molly's voice shook with excitement.  
"I think so, I'm sure Hermione planned for this," George's eyes lit up when he realized what Molly was asking, "If I can contact enough people, we could rescue Harry!" he shouted.

"Yes, but we have to be careful about it, we can't have too many people meet us at once," Molly and George leaned in and began planning for Harry's rescue.

* * *

There you have it, George was the mysterious figure, and I'm pretty happy with how that turned out. If you notice any mistakes, or absolutely hated it tell me, I would much appreciate feedback on my writing. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again :D  
Disclaimer: In my quite long absence... I still have not achieved ownership of the wonder that is Harry Potter

Volsprit69- I hope my Hp/Voldy interactions are all right, there are quite a few more interactions in this chapter, and I know they're not really realistic but I'm finally moving them towards the pairing :D

Dazzled11- like the name, and it may be a mix of both. I try not to make it fluffy, but I'm a bit of a fluffy person so it happens.

Shopaholic1369- I felt that I liked the idea of George still sneaking around, even without Fred there :'(

Thank you to all my reviewers, that averages out to a little more than 6 per chapter. That's more than I had ever hoped for. I'm so sorry about the long wait . I had quarter finals and I spent a lot of time studying. Then my family decided we were going to take a short trip. Then our well decided it was going to be stupid and not work right, so it's been pretty hectic. Not to mention my first case of bad writers block, now I understand why people get so upset about writers block. I got so frustrated with myself and had to write two short little oneshots to get my head back into this story. I'd be much obliged if you checked them out :D. And without further Adieu, Chapter 6. Please read and review, and as always. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Once the lock had clicked Harry immediately began looking around the room. Every small detail began to catch his eye as he looked for a means to escape. Voldemort had only said his friends would be tortured if he attempted an escape, and he wasn't attempting an escape at the moment, merely planning for one. Harry chuckled to himself, Voldemort was simply naive sometimes. Harry registered a desk in the corner opposite him; a single quill lay next to an ink bottle.

"Can a quill be used to open the collar?" Harry asked aloud, fingering the collar that he wore, "No," he dismissed the idea and continued to look around the room. The emerald walls were bare and the only furniture in the room was the bed, desk, and a small nightstand that stood next to the headboard of the bed. Harry strained his next to look over the bed. Harry attempted to stand up so that he could see the nightstand better, and was shocked when the chain stopped him from standing up. The chain that had seemed so long just minutes ago was now too short for Harry to stand up straight while wearing.

Harry huffed, "That makes looking around a lot harder."

Harry eyed the bed and crawled to get a closer look. The bedding was the same color as the walls. Harry reached a hand out to the bed and lightly laid his hand on it. When nothing happened he glanced at the door to make sure no one was coming; when he was sure he was alone Harry climbed up onto the bed. The chained lengthened enough for him to stretch out on the bed, but when he attempted to reach the nightstand on the other side the chain immediately began to shorten. There was obviously something there that Harry wasn't meant to find.

Harry shrugged his shoulder, feigning boredom, and lay down on the bed. If he was supposed to wait for Voldemort to get back he would do it in comfort. As he drifted to sleep a small thought floated at the back of his mind; had Voldemort believed his quick obedience, and would he continue to believe that Harry was becoming submissive? Harry couldn't help but hope that Voldemort had believed the ploy.

* * *

Harry awoke to a loud thud. Startled, he lifted his head and looked around the room. He stifled a yell a shock when he Voldemort standing on the other side of the bed. Harry backed away as Voldemort reached to grab him. He yelped when he came to the edge of the bed, toppling over and hitting the floor. Harry heard footsteps as Voldemort walked around the bed.

"Come here Harry," Voldemort sounded like he was talking to a wounded animal.

"Why?" Harry growled. Voldemort once more reached for Harry, and Harry found himself baring his teeth at Voldemort.

"It seems to me that you have the pet act down well, don't you Harry?" Voldemort chuckled, "But as amusing as it is, I suggest you stop acting like this. Come here now," Voldemort's voice was hard as steel.

Harry sat back, "No, I won't," he said.

"Shall we pay Ms. Lovegood a visit then?" Voldemort asked, leaving no doubt that Harry had to listen now.

Harry made to stand up, yet the chain shrank again, forcing him back down to his knees. He looked up at Voldemort, "I can't stand up."

"That's the point," Voldemort laughed, "Crawl, this is a punishment."

Harry placed his hands on the floor and began crawling. It was degrading to crawl on the floor before Voldemort, as if he were a filthy animal. He felt his cheeks flush and his breathing quicken.

"It seems to me that you enjoy making people submissive," Harry spat at Voldemort when he had reached his feet. He didn't look up though; he didn't want to see the triumph in those red eyes. He didn't want to endure the glee on Voldemort's face, knowing that he had lost this round.

Voldemort merely hummed a long note, "Stand up Potter," he said.

Harry stood up and let Voldemort lead him across the room. He never once looked up at Voldemort though, the pain and anger was too great. Voldemort halted and Harry, not paying attention, ran into his back. Surprisingly, Voldemort stumbled forward and Harry grabbed Voldemort's arm to stop his fall.

Voldemort whipped around, "How dare you place your filthy hands on me…" he hissed, then suddenly trailed off. His eyes were livid and his teeth were bared, yet he turned back around as if nothing had happened.

Harry stepped backwards in an attempt to put distance between himself and Voldemort. Voldemort's arm reached back and grabbed Harry, pulling him forward, "What're you…" he began.

"Your new room," Voldemort announced. Harry look to where Voldemort pointed, and saw a small corner of the room was now separated into what looked like a cell. A small bed took up much of the room in the cell; a large blanket and pillow covered the bed.

"A bed?" Harry asked incredulously, "I get a bed?"

Voldemort looked down at him, "Would you rather have a cot?" he asked, pointing his wand at the bed.

"No, this is fantastic," he looked at the things surrounding the cell. The head of the bed was pushed against the bars, and on the other side of the bars was Voldemort's desk. The bed had no head board, and it seemed that the bed was close enough to the desk that Voldemort would still be able to reach him.

"Get in, I plan to retire now," Voldemort waved his wand and the door to the cell swung open.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Voldemort's use of the word, "Retire indeed. If only," he said to himself.

"Excuse me?" Voldemort hissed, his eyes flashing once again with anger.

"Nothing," Harry replied rather quickly.

"Potter, I do not tolerate liars," he hissed, the anger obvious in his voice.

"I said good evening My Lord," Harry whispered.

Voldemort started in shock, too surprised to realize the lie, "Yes, get into your cell," he said, much nicer than he had been speaking earlier.

"What am I to wear to sleep?" Harry asked, realizing he was still in the clothes he had been when he woke up in the white room. Voldemort studied Harry for a moment, and then waved his wand once again. A curtain appeared in the cell and when Harry craned his neck he saw a pair of pyjamas lying on the bed.

"There, the curtain will disappear once you are decent again," Voldemort turned and Harry immediately began to blush. He entered the cell and the door swung shut behind him with a definite clang.

He dressed in the pyjamas and as Voldemort had said once Harry was decent again the curtain disappeared. Harry looked for Voldemort in the room and was surprised to see him reclining in his bed reading a book. Such a human action seemed out of place with Voldemort. Harry chuckled and went silent when Voldemort glanced over.

He approached the bed and lay down. Harry watched Voldemort read for a while; there was something about the Dark Lord acting so human that was fascinating to him. Voldemort seemed magnetic; there was nothing boring about watching him. Harry watched as Voldemort nodded and hummed to himself during certain passages.

"Do you need something Potter?" Voldemort asked after Harry had spent nearly five minutes watching him.

"No sir," Harry replied quietly. Disappointed he had been interrupted in his observations. A book levitated over to Harry from the nightstand next to Voldemort's bed.

"If you are to remain awake then you will read. At least something will get done this way," Voldemort said as the book dropped into Harry's lap.

"A Guide to Animagus Transformations," Harry read out loud, he turned to look at Voldemort, "Am I to learn this?"

Voldemort glanced over at Harry one last time, "In time yes. Read, now," with that Voldemort turned to his book once again.

Harry opened his book, "Chapter One, meditation. To achieve a true animagus transformation one must be focused and determined on truly achieving…" Harry read to himself. Soon after he began reading Harry was asleep.

* * *

Voldemort watched Harry read for some time, and soon the boy had fallen asleep with the book still open on his lap. Voldemort withheld a laugh as he levitated the book between the bars and onto his desk. Harry let out a soft snore and turned over to face the wall. Voldemort watched him for a moment longer then set down his book. He got off the bed and walked over to Harry's cell. Quietly he expanded the space in the cell and made the bed larger, "The boy is disaster prone and it would not do for him to injure himself falling off the bed," Voldemort rationalized to himself

* * *

I hope that you like the newest addition to the story. Any advice/criticism/unhappiness with the story can be entered into the little review box right below this :D Please feel free to vent any unhappiness or corrections into the box and then to me. I'd gladly take anything you have to say about the story. Once again, I'm so sorry for the long delay between chapters. And I hope I didn't make Voldemort seem too human, just tell me if you didn't like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No dice guys, still haven't gotten the rights to Harry Potter.

Cassandra-The-Seer- Thanks you much :D I likes smilies also, and I agree with the prejudice thing. I realized it was a bit out of context the way I had taken it, but I wanted to have a small reason for the colors of the collar (they're my favorite colors, and I didn't think that was a good enough reason)

MarquasNoir97- I guess I can give a praise option. And I'm sorry I didn't listen to the criticism sooner :/ Had a busy week, I swear my house decided to fall apart on us so I had a ton of work to do.

KyuubiChild17- I think that I'll have Voldie find out about the cupboard, if not because I want Vernon to suffer. He was terrible to Harry and Harry forgave them all... I never got that. I know I wouldn't be able to forgive them for that.

Now... I'm so sorry that I took forever. Like I said, my house decided to fall apart. Some of my teachers decided that grades don't really need to go into the gradebook, so I've been waiting nearly two weeks for one of my exams to be graded. But, hopefully this chapter makes up for the 15 days that I disappeared. I'm getting started on a new chapter right after I post this. I think that's it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning feeling fantastic. He hadn't slept that well in months, not since he, Ron, and Hermione left the Burrow. He yawned and looked at the ceiling above his head. He laughed when he saw a small crack running through the ceiling. It struck him funny that as perfect as the Voldemort is thought to be, he can't control everything.

"I am the crack for Voldemort, the mistake that happened. The mistake that ruined what could have been a perfect rule," Harry whispered to himself, cocooning himself in the thought that Voldemort couldn't control him anymore than he could stop that tiny crack from appearing. He comforted himself in the fact that he would never truly let Voldemort control him.

"Did you say something Harry?" Voldemort asked. Harry jumped in shock when he realized that Voldemort's voice came from behind him. He leaned his head back to look behind him and scooted down on the bed when he saw Voldemort's pale hand reaching towards him.

"What are you doing?" Harry yelped, panic evident in his voice.

"I was reaching for your book. Would you like to continue your reading?" Voldemort chuckled; he seemed relish in Harry's fear.

Harry reached up and scratched his head, "Actually I've got to go something awful," he said blushing.

He received a blank look from Voldemort, "Excuse me?"

"I have to use the loo," Harry enunciated each word. He felt the blood rush to his face and knew he was extremely red at the moment. Understanding dawned in Voldemort's eyes and he waved his hand at the opening to Harry's cell.

Voldemort pointed at one of the doors in the room, "The bathroom," Voldemort stressed the word, "Is through that door, and please bathe while you're at it. I'll not have you stinking up my chambers."

He let out a small chuckle. He felt his face flush an even deeper red when he thought about what else Voldemort had said and he surreptitiously sniffed the air, Voldemort was right, he smelled like a dead animal. He left his cell, and when he reached the door to the bathroom he turned to look at Voldemort once more. Voldemort was bent over the desk, completely engrossed in what he was working on. Harry allowed himself a soft smile and opened the bathroom door.

* * *

Voldemort heard the bathroom door close and sat back in his chair. That boy was going to be the death of him. He felt that strange twinge in his stomach again when he thought of the boy. There must be something wrong with him. He filed that thought away and resolved to look up this strange affliction later. A knock sounded on the door.

"Enter," he hissed. The door swung open and a hooded Death Eater came into the room.

The Death Eater collapsed into a hurried bow, "Master, I have news," the Death Eater whispered. There was no doubt that this Death Eater was male.

"Continue," Voldemort said, sitting up straighter.

"The Order My Lord," he whispered. His voice shook with excitement, "They have taken the bait, and they mean to attack tonight."

Voldemort allowed himself a small smile; everything was going according to plan, "You are sure they believe you to still follow them?"

"Yes My Lord, after Fred's death they have no doubts as to my supposed allegiance," the robed servant threw off his hood. A shock of untidy red hair sat atop his head, there was no mistaking that this was a Weasley.

"You have served me well. You are certain that your brother's death has not shaken your allegiance?" Voldemort questioned, his voice was hard as steel.

"No sir, it has not wavered, I remain faithful to you. Fred's death was a regrettable necessity. His blind faith in the Order is what killed him, were he not so foolish he may still be alive. It is sad that the rest of my family has not seen the error of their ways."

Voldemort chuckled, "Yes, it is rather regrettable. Has Bill or Charlie's faith been shaken, we need more strong wizards."

George shook his head, for it was George that had reneged, "No, they are but sheep. Their faith in Dumbledore was too strong, they rely on Remus now."

Voldemort scoffed, "They trust that mutt to lead them, the Order has fallen far."

George laughed also, "The battle will be short, I will be glad to be rid of those fools. It is time that I showed my true colors," his voice was full of longing and his eyes remained on Voldemort.

"Not quite yet, it may be some time. You are my last spy within the ranks of the Order. I do not think they will waste all their lives on a doomed rescue. No, they must have something else hidden up their sleeves," Voldemort mused.

Georges face reddened, "I am sure if they had something else planned I would know of it. They do not suspect me at all," he snapped. Realizing what he had done George stammered an apology.

Voldemort waved it away, he looked toward the bathroom door again and George followed his gaze, "If I may be so bold My Lord?" George hesitated, when Voldemort waved him on he continued, "What are you so focused on today?"

"A hitch in the plans, that is all," he didn't elaborate further and they both watched the door in silence.

The door creaked open and before either of them realized what was happening a slightly wet Harry Potter emerged from the bathroom.

* * *

Harry wasn't paying attention to what was being said outside the bathroom; all he was aware of was that the other voice in the room was painfully familiar. His curiosity got the best of him and he opened the door slowly. He flicked the water out of his eyes and looked up to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him beneath a large amount of red hair.

"George," he whispered hesitantly, afraid that it was an illusion, "Is that really you?"

George looked to Voldemort, who nodded, and ran to meet Harry, "I thought that I'd never see you again," he whispered in Harry's ear. The embraced and Harry squeezed him tightly, still not believing this was real.

"What are you doing here? Why are you wearing those robes?" Harry asked, stopping before he asked too many questions.

George looked at him, not wanting to shock him too much, "Harry," he paused, "I'm a Death Eater."

Harry just grinned at him, "No you're not," he laughed, then his face grew serious, "You're joking right?"

George shook his head, "I have been since seventh year Harry. I'm a Death Eater."

Harry backed away from him shaking his head, "No, you don't have the mark, I know you don't," he gasped out. His eyes were full of tears at his friend's betrayal.

"Harry, my family would have seen," he held out a medallion, "This is how I know when the meetings are, the only ones that know I am a Death Eater are you and the Dark Lord," he inclined his head to Voldemort when he said this.

Harry looked from George to Voldemort, he began to back away, "You're a traitor. You're probably the spy that's been feeding Voldemort with information. We all had it wrong, Snape never told him anything, it was always you," he whispered.

The words cut George like a knife, he would have rather Harry screamed at him than look at him with such fear and disgust evident in his eyes, "Harry, you have to understand, the ministry was corrupt, Dumbledore lied to us."

Harry shook his head faster, he pointed at Voldemort, "No George, he's the liar. He preaches about blood superiority and he's a halfblood. His father was a muggle, and his mother was a whore," he spat.

"That's enough!" roared Voldemort, "I'll not have you speak of me that way," he advanced on Harry.

Harry felt his back hit the wall and he began to quiver, "How could you do this to us? How could you? How could you?" he repeated this over and over, looking into George's blue eyes. Every time he said it George flinched as though he were just struck with a brick.

Voldemort turned to look at George, "I think it is time for you to leave," he hissed. George dropped into a hurried bow and backed out of the room. The last thing he saw was Harry's tear filled emerald eyes looking at him with a loathing that was once reserved for Voldemort alone.

* * *

Like always, there's a little box down here for criticism (and praise I guess :). Feel free to say whatever's on your mind, though I do appreciate that you guys have kept the curse words nonexistent. Thanks you for reading, hopefully I'm quicker about putting a new chapter up next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No dice. Queen Rowling still reign supreme.

It's always wonderful to get on (on my birthday) and see this "YOU SCUMBAG WHAT HAVE YOU DONE GEORGE A DEATH EATER HARRY A SLAVE A PET! YOU SHOULD BEASHAMED OF YOURSELF." Congratulations whoever said that, you've successfully made me mad. I said, in the summary, that I didn't want people to open up this story and post mean crap about it. You complain about Harry being a slave, that was established in the first chapter. You obviously continued to read because you wouldn't have found out about George until the seventh chapter. You say I should be ashamed of myself, do you think bullying me over the internet is something to be proud of? You hide behind your computer screen saying that, and I should be ashamed of my FANFICTION story. Congrats, you've made an idiot of yourself. And if you come back and read this, don't you dare comment back. I came on here to improve my writing and get critique, not deal with idiots that need the ego boost that comes from making people cry. If you are someone that I know in real life (like you go to school with me) I hope every time you look at me you feel ashamed of what you have done. Thank you very much! Oh, and by the way, be and ashamed are two words, not one. Have a nice day.

Now to those of you that we're nice in your reviews, and gave me something to fix/feel good about, thank you for respecting me as a person. I apologize that you read that/had to see that. It irks me so much that people feel the need to bully over the internet. It's ridiculous and rude. And signing on as a Guest reviewer is even worse, because then nothing can be done about it. I'm sorry about the short chapter (7), for those who thought it was short, it's been really stressful. I just lost one of my best friends because I didn't want to be more than friends and he kept pushing me and disrespecting my personal space, it sucks, yes. And I didn't really want to do anything during that time but curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out (very dramatic and very suckish). But, I feel better now, I'm up to writing a long and dramatic chapter and I hope you like it.

Lilalu- I'm sorry =/ I completely forgot about making Remus dead, I'm trying to fix it. I just had a really good idea on what to do with Remus and ignored what I had in earlier chapters. bad Patronus!

Catidoo-thanks you so much :D

MarquisNoir97- your welcome, I'm glad I did put the praise option. You guys all make my day with these nice reviews.

Sorry about this long thing =/ I'll make up for it with a long chapter! :D Enjoy!

* * *

Harry leaned shaking against the wall, the minute he saw the door close he sank to the floor crying, "George, George, oh George," he spoke to himself, seemingly forgetting about Voldemort, "Why George?"

He felt a hand ruffle his hair and looked up to see the shocked look on Voldemort's face. They both looked at each other a moment longer, then Voldemort took his hand away.

"Don't," Harry said. He wasn't exactly sure what he didn't want Voldemort to do, but he said it anyways.

"Don't what Potter?" Voldemort's voice was strangely soft.

"Just don't," Harry whispered back.

Voldemort turned on his heel and walked out of the room, as the door shut Harry hear Voldemort's voice drift back to him, "Be prepared, your order is coming tonight,"

Harry's heart leapt. They were coming for him, they were going to save him. But how were they going to get him out of here, Voldemort would never let him go. No, they would save his friends though, even Ron and Ginny. At least they would be safe. Harry though about leaving and his stomach clenched.

What was that? He thought of leaving Voldemort again and felt like his stomach was being ripped out of him. He reached up and twisted the collar around. He thought of just Voldemort, the man who had killed his parents and so many other people. His stomach clenched again.

"No," he whispered, "No, I can't feel like this, he's a monster." But there was no fooling himself. He knew what the clenching in his stomach was for, he had felt it before with Ginny. There was no comparing this though, with Ginny it had been the occasional twinge. With Voldemort is felt like his stomach was doing flips. He could deny it all he wanted, but it was the truth. He felt something for Voldemort. It was a strong feeling, but Voldemort could never feel the same. Voldemort didn't have feelings.

He contented himself with the thought that he'd never get out of here. Voldemort would fight tooth and nail to keep him here. He didn't need to rely on false hope. He needed to think about how he could help them get his friends out of this place. He could distract Voldemort, but how? He could run; he could hide in a room of the manor.

Yes, he decided, he would run and hide. Voldemort needed to be distracted, without him in the way the Order could get the rest of his friends out without too much of a fight. But what if the rest of the Order is captured, what then. Harry's distraction would be pointless and then he'd get into trouble. The last thing Harry wanted was to be thrown in some nasty dungeon with the rest of his friends. He'd never be able to help them if he was in the dungeon with them.

Harry needed a distraction; he was getting a headache from thinking about this. He looked towards Voldemort's desk. Whatever he had been working on was still lying on the desk. Harry walked over and looked at the parchment lying on the desk.

Ministry Proclamations:

All muggleborns are to be found and removed from their muggle families. Adoptions will be held for the muggleborns. It is my wish that all children with magic be fostered in Wizards Orphanages or wizarding homes.

All members of the former "Order of the Phoenix" are to be submitted to questioning. Members that have confessed to their crimes will be branded a traitor and re-entered into the community. Those who do not confess to their treason are to be imprisoned in Azkaban Prison.

All wizarding children in Britain are mandated to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Wizarding etiquette classes are mandatory to all students no matter their lineage.

All former members of the "Order of the Phoenix" that wish to apply for a job must first contact the ministry and receive approval.

No former "Order of the Phoenix" members are permitted to work in the following jobs

Teaching

Law enforcement

Trade of dangerous artifacts

Any person accused of harboring criminals will be arrested pending trial. Those found innocent will receive a public apology and repayment for legal fees.

Harry smiled at the proclamations. It seemed he had judged Voldemort far too soon. He re-read the first proclamation and laughed, they had all been wrong. If only Voldemort had presented this differently there wouldn't have been a war. Harry wondered if Voldemort's followers knew of these proclamations yet. He hoped he was there to see their reactions when this was presented. He could already see Lucius Malfoy's face, he laughed again.

He flipped through the rest of the stack of parchment but the rest of the pages were blank. He looked around the rest of the room; nothing of interest caught his eye so he turned back to the desk. The book he had been reading the night before was still on the desk so he grabbed it and made his way to the bed in the middle of the room. He debated lying on the bed but decided against it, there was no use making Voldemort any angrier.

He leaned against the foot of the bed and faced the door. He wanted to be able to see someone coming into the room. He began reading again and soon found himself asleep.

* * *

Voldemort stalked through the hallways of the manor. Why had he done that? It was true that Harry had looked upset, but to act upon these…feelings... was absolutely foolish. Voldemort sneered. He headed to the library. If his suspicions were correct there was no way to fix this affliction. He admitted that he had been obsessed with the boy for many years. He had let it dominate his life for nearly sixteen years; it was obvious he would feel something for the boy….but not this.

He thought of how upset Harry was and his stomach turned again. No, he couldn't think of the boy right now, there were more important things to attend to.

"Bellatrix!" He yelled, confident she would appear. He heard a large crash, then the crack of apparition.

Bellatrix immediately dropped to her knees, "Yes My Lord?"

"Assemble the Death Eaters; we have a meeting to attend."

* * *

"George! You were gone for so long, we were getting worried," Molly fussed over George.

"He's fine Molly, give him some space," Remus's voice came from behind George, "Is everyone ready George?"

"As ready as they'll ever be," he replied, stifling a shudder when he saw Remus's haggard appearance. How his family every trusted that werewolf he didn't understand. The Dark Lord would deal with him though, George was just there to make sure the Order was captured. If it weren't for the stupid fidelius charm the Order would have been wiped out weeks ago. No matter, it would be over tonight.

"Good, make sure everyone has their portkey, we can't risk leaving anyone behind. We need everyone for this raid, Harry's life is at stake," Remus's voice held an air of authority that George had never heard before. It was obvious he was confident they would win.

"I hope you're not forgetting the other children that monster has taken," Molly's voice could have frozen beer.

"Of course not Molly, but we must save Harry at all cost, he is our only hope to win this war."

George could have laughed, Harry had never stood a chance. Voldemort let him get as far as he had. And as for the other children taken, he knew Neville and Luna would never leave Harry. They were as loyal to Harry as he was to Voldemort. Ron and Ginny, on the other hand, didn't deserve saving. They were weak and disloyal. They never cared for anything but themselves. No matter, none of the Order would make it out of that manor, he was sure of it.

"Let's go," George said, "We want to strike as quickly as possible, the Death Eaters will have that manor guarded well. Our only hope to win is that they're caught by surprise."

George, Molly, and Remus walked outside. They were greeted with cheers by the remainder of the Order. Barely fifty people had showed up, nowhere near enough to save Harry. These people were so blinded by their faith they didn't stop to think of how many people Voldemort would have guarding the manor. They were fools, all of them and he was glad to be rid of them.

"Portkeys ready!" Remus shouted, "Let's go!"

As the portkeys took effect and George felt the familiar tug behind his navel he let out a feral smile, too easy.

* * *

"My faithful Death Eaters, we will once more be caught under attack. The Order will strike soon, and we must be prepared. They seek to take my prize, and we shall not let that happen. Let them reach Potter's friends, give them hope that they may win. Then, on my call, attack at full strength. Crush their spirit. Kill them all, but for one. I want the werewolf Remus Lupin. I have a special torture in mind for him. Go, attend to your duties and remember my orders," Voldemort grinned as the Death Eaters left with cries of glee.

When all the Death Eaters had left Voldemort returned to his chambers. He opened the door and was greeted with a book hitting the wall next to his head.

"It is nice to see that you are keeping aware of your surroundings Potter," he said as he levitated the book back into Harry's hand, "but I would appreciate it if you didn't attack me."

Harry laughed, "I didn't know that it was you, I was expected a slimy Death Eater to come and take me to a far away dungeon."

Voldemort chuckled, then abruptly stopped, "You know the Order is coming?"

It was meant to be rhetorical, but Harry answered anyways, "Yes."

Voldemort looked at him, "And you know that you will not escape?"

"Of course," Harry replied, "I'm not a fool, but I do ask that you let the Weasley's go."

"What of Longbottom and Lovegood?" Voldemort asked, considering Harry's request.

"I highly doubt they would leave anyways, they are too loyal to abandon me to such a monster," Harry laughed, remembering what Luna had said. What would she say now, knowing how Harry felt?

"And what of you, do you think me a monster?" Voldemort asked. There was something in his voice Harry couldn't place.

"No, not a monster. Twisted maybe, but not a monster. Not anymore at least," Harry said, feeling utterly content with his answer.

Voldemort's heart leapt, Harry didn't think him a monster, "I will let the Weasley's go, and give the others the choice. But you must stay here."

"I never thought I would leave," Harry admitted.

"And would you want to, even if you could?" Voldemort asked, feeling fear for the first time in many years.

Silence reigned for a few moments, then a whispered word, "No."

* * *

HAHA, cliff hanger. I'm sorry. That was the longest chapter I've written so far. I felt really bad because I took forever, had that huge rant at the beginning. I'm truly sorry. But, yay! More reviews, more follows, more favorites. Thank you to all of you who have kept with this story. And, please continue to review. Y'all make me smile with the reviews, they truly do make my day. Like I've said, Review box right below here. I take praise (:D) , criticism, ideas, anything at all. Except bullying, anti-bully story right here.


	9. Chapter 9

Silverbluerose-beautiful name by the way, I'm getting to George explaining to Harry why he did it. I'm finally getting to the point where I'm planning out my chapters again; I had quit outlining for a bit (very bad habit of mine.) I think (hesitantly saying this) I know how I'm doing Harry's feelings. Though I may have rushed him in the last chapter =/. I'm not a very patient person and my writing suffers for it, but I'm trying to fix that. Hopefully the next few chapters will straighten everything out But, I love that you took the time to post such a long and thought out review. It really made me think about what I was doing with the story.

Mizzrazz- No, George didn't kill Fred. As much as he didn't like what Fred chose they were still brothers and George still loved Fred.

MarquasNoir97- Your reviews always make me smile XD Thank you for taking the time to post them. And I do love Marshmallows :D

Shout out time! Calluna Rose pm'ed me about the story and was awesome about giving me advice and ideas for the story and I'd like to thank you for that! Thanks you very much.

So if anyone else wants a shout out :D just send some advice via pm or review .

And on another note, some of you may have noticed that I recently got a review calling me a dirty bag of dog hair. That was my bestest friend. Some little kid on my bus last year called me a "Dumb bag of Dog Hair" so it's been our insult ever since.

* * *

"No?" Voldemort asked.

"No, I wouldn't want to leave. Mainly because if I did get away, you would stop at nothing to get me back. I won't let my friends die for me anymore," Harry was completely sincere in his answer.

"Those are the only reasons?" Voldemort asked. There was no hope for him.

"Yes, my friends have suffered enough because of my stupidity. It's time for me to suffer," Harry said. Tears fell and he thought about the rest of his life: staying in the cell every night, arguing with Voldemort every day, and never being free again.

"I see, follow me," Voldemort turned around and left the room. Harry followed; as they walked they passed several Death Eaters hurrying down the hall. Every Death Eater bowed their head as they passed Voldemort and sneered when they saw Harry.

"What are they doing?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Preparing for the attack, the Order does not stand a chance," Voldemort's voice held an air of extreme confidence. It was understandable; the Order had been weakened by the deaths of their friends. The Death Eaters didn't care about each other, to Voldemort they were soldiers. In the Order they had all been friends.

"I see," Harry stared at his feet as they walked. His trainers were scuffed and full of holes; he wondered what Voldemort's face would look like if he asked for a new pair. The thought made him laugh.

Voldemort stopped and turned around, "What's so funny Potter?"

Harry looked up at him, "I need new trainers," he stated simply.

"And that strikes you as funny?" His face was twisted into a grimace. The snake-like features no longer existed and Harry impulsively reached towards Voldemort's face. He found himself on the ground in an instant, "What do you think you're doing Potter?"

"I have no idea," he dazedly replied slowly getting back to his feet, "Why do you look normal?"

"That can wait for another day," Voldemort growled, though his face had softened. He turned back around and continued to walk down the hallway. They stopped in front of an all too familiar door. Voldemort muttered a spell under his breath and the door swung open.

"I hope that spell wasn't too complicated, otherwise your death eaters would have a difficult time getting in there," Harry snorted.

"I have no time to deal with your insolence Potter; you are not to speak while in this room. Silencio," Voldemort laughed as Harry attempted to speak, "I am not incompetent Potter, and you are too impulsive to be allowed to speak any longer."

Voldemort strode into the room and Harry followed, fuming and red in the face. His friends were still in the room, though a bit worse for wear. Hermione moved her hand in front of her and Harry saw it intact, he smiled and nodded his head to acknowledge it.

Voldemort's voice filled the room, "The Order of the Phoenix will be attacking tonight. I have decided to remain the merciful lord I am," at this the Weasleys snorted, but were silenced with a glare, "and give you a choice. Your precious Potter will remain here for you to receive this choice…."

"No Harry," Hermione interrupted, "You can't do that, they need you more than they need us," her eyes filled with tears. Harry shrugged his shoulders and pointed at her, "I don't care about our safety, you're the most important," she cried out.

"You may not care of your safety, but I have a family to take care of," Ginny whispered vehemently, "Harry wouldn't be allowed to leave anyways, take the chance or die and be marked as an idiot. It's not like he's done much for us anyways," Ron nodded as she spoke.

"No matter, if you leave, you are guaranteed safety leaving the manor. After that you are no longer under my protection and you can be killed," Voldemort sneered, "The choice is yours. Those who stay shall become servants of the manor and will be used in any way my death eaters see fit."

Luna was the first to speak, "I will stay. There is nothing for me out there."

Neville spoke next, "A servant is better than dead. Ultimately I stay for Harry though."

Ginny scoffed, "You are all fools. Ron and I will leave and be acclaimed for heroes."

They all turned to Hermione. She looked first to Harry and then to Ron, "I'm sorry," she took the ring off her finger and dropped it, "I told Harry I was loyal to him until the end. I started this journey with Harry, and I'll end it as close to Harry as I can."

Voldemort moved him hand and the shackles vanished. Two Death Eaters came into the room, "Escort the Weasleys to the entrance of the manor. They are to wait until battle commences, then join the Order. If they choose to fight with the Order they may be targeted."

The Death Eaters grabbed Ron and Ginny and their cries of outrage echoed around the hallways. Hermione rushed to Harry and took his face in her hands, "Harry Potter, I hope you realize the lengths I go to when I try to keep you out of trouble," she laughed then moved to stand by Neville and Luna. Harry was happy to see Neville and Luna embraced, it was good. They would need to draw strength from one another.

"I have received three new servants it seems," Voldemort looked at Hermione, "You are the studious one, are you not?"

Hermione looked to the floor then nodded, "Yes."

"Ah ah, I am your lord. You will address me as such."

"Yes, sir," Hermione hesitated on the word.

"You will assist me in my studies, I have heard much about your talents from young Draco. It strikes me odd that such strong capabilities exist in a mudblood," Hermione scowled, "You mistake me my dear, I believe there is more to your story than you yourself know," Hermione's face softened and her brows rose.

Voldemort next turned to Luna, "You are the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood, correct?"

Luna nodded and smiled, "Oh yes My Lord. But I must say, the wrackspurts run rampant in your manor," her voice was still as dreamy as always.

"Yes, I have heard of your belief in such creatures. Perhaps the Daily Prophet needs a new section." Luna's grin couldn't have been rivaled. He turned to Neville, "I have heard that you did well in herbology. I have many plants that could use attending, you will work in the green houses. I believe Narcissa has been asking for a competent grounds keeper."

Neville gave a small nod, "Thank you My Lord. For your generosity."

Voldemort nodded, "You all will receive a mark," Hermione let out a small squeak, "No, not a dark mark. A small brand that will allow me to call you at any time. The brand will mark you as my servants and will give you protection from Death Eaters that mean you harm. You are my personal servants, but you will work for my followers. Do you understand?"

They all nodded and Voldemort turned to Harry, "You will remain here during the battle, should any of the Order come into this room you will not move. You will remain here, if I find that you left this room the consequences will be severe and your friends will receive…..less than pleasant jobs. Have I made myself clear?"

Harry found that he was able to talk again. In light of Voldemort's….kindness, he decided it would be best to remain compliant, "Yes My Lord."

Voldemort left the room and the door shut. Harry turned to his friends, "Welcome to the new world," and let out a small chuckle.

* * *

Happy Black Friday ( to those in my time zone). Hope you had a great Thanksgiving. It took me forever to write this chapter. I had a 3-5 page paper to write on the Crucible (mine was pretty awesome) and had to read the preamble and the first chapter of the sacred book of the mayans for Spanish in Spanish. As usual, reviews: praise, ideas, advice, problems...right thur, right below this chapter in that awesome lookin' box. :D it'd make my day yaknow...


	10. Chapter 10

Hiiii guys *sheepish face* I guess it's been a while since I posted a new chapter. I have absolutely no excuse for the beginning of December, other than I wasn't writing, like at all. I didn't have the inspiration nor the energy to work on anything. And then I wrote a new chapter! On the 21st, the only problem was that I was helping pack clothes, for the vacation we were leaving for the next day. Then the 22nd came, and I had a bowling meet...and we were leaving...I really did think I had time to post the chapter in the morning, turns out I didn't. Buuuuuut, Here it is! New chapter :D I really do apologize though, I'm going to work on this updating regularly thing. I promise.

* * *

"Oh Harry," Hermione whispered, "What has he done to you?"

"Done to me? What do you mean Hermione?" Harry looked into her wide brown eyes.

"Harry, you sound like one of them, you sound like one of the Death Eaters," her voice shook and she looked at Harry fearfully.

"What are you talking about Hermione? How do I sound like a Death Eater?" Harry looked at each of his friends.

"Harry," Hermione began slowly, "You called him My Lord."

Harry laughed, "I would rather call him that than be killed and not be here to keep you all out of trouble."

Luna walked dreamily over to Harry, "It sounds rather nice when you say it Harry," she looked at him with her wide blue eyes, she smiled, "It even sounds pretty."

Harry looked to Neville for help and received a shrug in return.

"Well I don't think it sounds nice," Hermione said.

"It doesn't matter how nice it sounds," Harry spoke softly to Hermione, "What matters is that we stay obedient for the time being and wait for an opportunity to fight back," his gut clenched just thinking about striking back at the power that was Voldemort.

"Do you think they have any pudding? I do like pudding," Luna walked over and sat in front of Neville.

Neville looked down at Luna and ran his hand through her hair, "I don't know Luna, you'll have to ask," he smiled lightly at her. Harry looked between the two of them and wondered if they would have married had the light won the war.

Harry sat down across from Luna and felt Hermione sit next to him, "Do you think they'll come for us Harry?" she asked, reaching for Harry's hand.

He let her hold his hand, "I don't know Mione, I would assume they will."

Green eyes met brown eyes, "You don't want them to, do you?" she asked.

"No, not really. It seems pointless doesn't it. They'll get me out of this room to die when they leave the grounds. He'll never let me go, even if I do manage to escape he would chase me to the ends of the earth Hermione. I'm a horcrux, one of the last things keeping him alive. He wouldn't risk losing that," Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.

"That is true, but doesn't that make you want to fight more? Knowing it would anger him wouldn't you want him to get distracted?"

He looked at her, "You'd think so wouldn't you? But no, angering him isn't what I want to do. I understand I'm going to be here forever, longer than any of you will be. Don't think I'll stop fighting, I will never stop fighting for what is right, I'm just doing it in a different way. He won't risk taking his anger out on me, the horcrux is too valuable. He'll continue to punish innocent people for my crimes and I cannot allow that to happen," his voice shook with suppressed rage, "Don't you see? It's so hard to decided what is best, letting him get away with this madness, or condemning the world to another war. At least under Voldemort we'll achieve some sense of peace, even if it is false."

Luna looked at both Harry and Hermione, " I understand Harry. I'll support you to the end," she smiled and went back to playing in the dirt that covered the floor.

"We all support you Harry," Hermione whispered, "I just wish there was a better way to fight back. Staying so….submissive just seems wrong. What will you do if he forces you to do something against your beliefs?" Her eyes widened.

"I'll fight. I won't break my beliefs to remain submissive!" He shouted, and then thought about it, "I guess it depends on who it would hurt," he sighed.

"But Harry, you can't let him win," she pleaded with him.

"Hermione, just today do you know what I found on his desk?" she remained silent, "I found a list of regulations for muggleborns students."

Hermione gasped, "Oh Harry, how awful was it?"

"That's just it Hermione, it wasn't awful, at all. He's going to create a system that puts muggleborns into magical orphanages. He's going to require etiquette classes for students at Hogwarts. They're really good plans Hermione, better than they were before," he smiled apologetically, "Hermione, I agree with those regulations."

"They sound nice, but will any of his followers listen to him?" she asked.

Harry laughed, "Of course they will, he's their leader. They listen to anything he said. Even if he told them to walk off a cliff they would listen."

"I guess you're….." she was interrupted by shouts. They all stood up, "It's the Order!" she yelled, her voice was full of joy.

Harry jumped to his feet, "Stay here," he looked at the three of them, "I'm going to see if anyone is coming."

Footsteps pounded down the hallways and shouts from the Death Eaters were heard, "The Order is here, get to your post. Do not let them reach the boy!"

Harry laughed and looked to his friends, "He really doesn't want me leaving. It seems I warm even the coldest of hearts," he shook his head and walked to the door.

Hermione got up and stood next to him, "Maybe it's not that bad to stay here," she mumbled.

"No," he said suddenly, "It is bad, but what better way to fight the enemy than from the inside?"

* * *

George looked at the manor. Soon he would be able to call this place home like the hundreds of other Death Eaters allowed the grace of Voldemort's presence daily. He felt a shiver of delight run down his spine, he turned to the Order, "I know each and everyone of you. I went to school with you, learned from you, and taught you in return. It's time for us to do our part in this war! Save Harry at all costs, he is the only one that stands a chance of beating…"

George was cut off by a cool voice, "I know you plan to fight, and I tell you now it is a foolish notion. Harry Potter feels no need to leave my presence, unlike you fools, he understands what he must do to survive. I give you the choice, go home. Join your families and follow the regulations our new government sets down. Or, you may fight and never see your families again. I am a supporter of that which is free choice, and I give you the choice now, go home…..or die. Choose wisely,"

Many of the Order looked to George for a decision. He looked at each of their faces, knowing they believed in a false hope. Disgust marred his face for a moment but he quickly slid a mask of indifference over it, "We knew that it wouldn't be an easy fight. We came expecting a fight and we won't leave without one! Look at them run," and it was true, the Death Eaters were scurrying around the grounds taking their positions, "they flee before our power. Who could defeat us? I say nobody can defeat us, and with Harry our power will double! For Harry!" A chorus of shouts rose up as the Order prepared to fight.

George turned away from them, "You are fools, all of you. And you will die for the lies you have believed," he spoke to himself. He heard Kingsley give the signal and as one the Order surged for the manor, and their death.

* * *

As always :D Praise, criticism, randomness, heartfelt letters of approval, heartfelt letters of dissatisfaction can all go into that little box right under this that may or may not leave me a wonderful review to read :D Happy New Year Guys!


	11. Chapter 11

Piper-Riddle13- *shakes head* if you hated the story why take the time to read 10 chapters?

DeLancureWeasley- *evil grin* I love cliff hangers.

Gigimagic- :D I do plan on continuing this story, I just seem to have fallen off the face of the earth before Chapter 10 XD I'm glad you're finding it enjoyable, I try my hardest.

OfeliaWolf- Thank you :D and my main goal was to improve my writing and I'm glad it's showing.

Has a beta! Catidoo :D my bestest friend, so hopefully there are less mistakes XD

An ohmygoodness. Reading some of the communities people have added me to….like their favorite fics they've read on the sight means a lot to me. I'm serious. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this.

Oh, back to the Catidoo thing, she's got some seriously awesome stories and I think she needs a little incentive to keep writing *cough cough* reviews *cough cough* , but make sure they're nice because she totally deserves some nice people reading her stories and not the jerks that keep reviewing saying, "OMG don't kill so and so" seriously, those types of reviews are slightly annoying because it's not like you'd send J.K.R. one of those. So please, please, please don't do that for us, and I'm speaking for then entire fanfiction community here.

On to my chapter :D

* * *

Crashes sounded through the manor as spells hit the walls. Debris littered the hallway. Voldemort used his magic to push the rubble and bodies out of his way. He was pleased with how the battle was going. The Order was practically decimated and the Weasley had shown his true colors to the world. Yes it had gone well, Shacklebolt was dead and without him the Order had gone into disarray. There was no organization and they were soon to be defeated.

There was a crack of apparation, "My Lord, the werewolf Remus Lupin has been taken prisoner," a robed figure intoned.

Voldemort grinned, more good news to fill his night, "Put him with the boy. Let him become acquainted with his future in the manor."

The Death Eater bowed, "Yes My Lord," he apparated away once more.

"I wonder," Voldemort mused, "how the wolf would react if he was forced to bite someone," he laughed to himself. But perhaps he wouldn't bring that torture upon the wolf. He would decide when the battle ended.

He cast a sonorous, "You fight without hope now. Surrender to my forces and the punishment will not be as severe. Those who continue to fight with be dealt with by….extreme force. I am a merciful lord and I am offering you one last chance. The choice is yours, choose carefully."

He ended the charm and looked around. Yes, he would win this battle, but he doubted that the fools would stop fighting his rule.

* * *

Hermione lay with her head in Harry's lap, "Harry?"

He looked down at her, "What?"

"Do you think I'll see my parents again?" her wide brown eyes stared imploringly at him, "Tell me the truth Harry, will I see them?"

He sighed and shook his head, "I don't think so Mione. Even if you get out of here you'd have to search for them. And we still don't know what Voldemort is going to do with all the muggles."

Tears quickly filled her eyes, "Oh, I knew you'd say that," She buried her face in Harry's leg.

Luna patted Hermione's leg, "It's all right dear, you'll see them again. Maybe not in this life, but you love them and fate always brings those you love back to you," she smiled dreamily at Neville as she said this.

Neville leaned into Luna and pressed his forehead against hers, "Yes, we always get the people we love in the end. Although," he chuckled, "Quite a bit of the time we meet them in the least expected ways."

Luna looked up and kissed him softly, "Don't worry Neville. We won't lose each other again. I know it."

Neville smiled against her lips and Harry looked away slightly embarrassed. Hermione sighed and Harry knew she was thinking about Ron. He ran his hand through her hair, pulling out the tangles and trying to comfort her.

They heard footsteps in the hallway, Harry leaned down to Hermione, "Victory party or new prisoner," he smiled grimly.

"New prisoner," she whispered, "More than one pair of feet."

"You're on," he smiled. They had to take their small moments of happiness.

The door opened silently and two people were silhouetted in the door. Someone was pushed into the room and the door shut quickly.

"Enjoy your time in the cell, mutt," one of the voices laughed. The footsteps receded and Harry slowly stood up.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly, trying not to frighten the cowering figure.

The figures frame shook, not with fear, but with laughter, "You don't recognize me Harry?" a familiar voice asked. Hermione gasped behind them as Harry rushed to give the person a hug.

"Remus," he cried, "Moony. Is it really you?"

"I'm afraid so. I was captured during the battle by Bellatrix. A minor Death Eater was ordered to bring me here."

"How was the battle?" Hermione had crawled over to sit next to them.

"It was awful, the worst imaginable. There was a traitor amongst us, and you'd never guess who it was," Lupin's scarred face twisted in misery.

Harry visibly flinched at the statement, he knew who the traitor was, "George," he whispered. "Oh George."

Lupin looked up at the name, "You knew?" his voice shook and he leaned away from Harry.

"No!" Harry cried out, "Not at the time no. I found out when I was captured. I wasn't supposed to know, not really."

Hermione looked at Harry, the pain evident, "You never told us about George," tears leaked from the corner of her eye.

"I never wanted you to know," he whispered, "I thought the pain would be too much. After so much grief I didn't want to break your heart anymore than it already was."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione threw herself into his arms, "I'm not mad at you, not really. I just wish you had told us."

Lupin patted her on the head, "But now we know, now we know who had really been feeding Voldemort the information. It wasn't Snape. We loathed him for nothing while we harbored a traitor and a killer among us."

Harry looked up sharply, "No. George Weasley was George Weasley. He was our friend, despite his true alliance. He never even attempted to hurt me. He was our friend because he chose to be, not because he was told to."

Lupin shook his head at him, "Harry, your memories have deluded you. George works for Voldemort, you know that as well as I. He gave you a false impression so he could get close to you."

"No, he didn't work for Voldemort when I first met him. He was kind to me the minute we met, and we remained friends for several years. I became friends with George Weasley the Light wizard, not George Weasley the Dark wizard. You remember as well as I do what he thought of Voldemort my fourth year. He hasn't always followed Voldemort, and if you choose to hate him hate who he has become, not who he was. Because we were his friends long before he went to Voldemort. Remember that of everyone who turns to Voldemort in these dark times."

Lupin bowed his head, "How like your father you sound. But you are right Harry and I apologize."

"There was never any harm done Remus."

"How touching a reunion," drawled a voice from the doorway. The all turned to face the speaker.

"Malfoy," Harry hissed.

"Pleased to see me again Potter?" he sneered, "I was sent to retrieve you and your friends for the Dark Lord. It seems a celebration is in order, and you're invited."

* * *

Ello dears :D As always there's that nice little box right below this statement that you can put your thoughts into, it magically sends them to me so I can smile about the people that took the time to share thoughts. :D


	12. The Celebration

Ello dears, I've decided to write another chapter. I've been having a pretty horrendous week and just about the only thing that's keeping me active is the thought that I still have more to write. Even drawing isn't sounding fun right now =/ But on to less depressing subjects…

MaiKanon-thanks you much :D I try to keep them as in character as possible despite the plot.

Zeldafan45- Really really like the name by the way, and thanks. It's been my main goal while writing this.

And to all of you :3 We reached 100 reviews. I'm so happy with you all that this chapter is going to be nice and long :D

Buuuuuut, we have a really important matter to attend to. Reviews. Now I know a lot of you review, and for that I'm thankful. But seriously, everyone on this site is here to become better authors. It legitimately takes 2-3 minutes to write a little review on the story. I write reviews on the stories I read, so don't think I'm being hypocritical. We see how many people read the stories, and not even a tenth of the people that have read my story have reviewed. Quite honestly it's frustrating. I don't want to sound like a big ol' baby right now but it's upsetting that people don't take the time to give a little criticism.

And another thing, my beta :3 Catidoo, has a story up. I know it's been a while since she's written a real chapter. (she's had the sickness that somehow managed to get to me, maybe the hours we spend together XD) But I think that it's quite fantastic and it'd be uber great if you popped over to her profile and checked out some of her stories :D.

Now…drum roll please…..THE CHAPTER.

…..

Harry slowly got up and faced Malfoy, "And what is this celebration for?" he drawled, sounding as snide as possible.

Malfoy sneered at him and his face grew pink, "You know what the celebration is for Potter. Don't be an imbecile. The dark has won and you were on the losing side. It's time to accept your fate Potter," he laughed and turned around, "Get the prisoners," he ordered the Death Eaters that had appeared behind him. They filed into the room and each of them roughly grabbed one of the prisoners.

The man that grabbed Hermione swatted her rear and she squawked with rage, "Watch it pervert."

Harry quickly began shaking his head but it was too late. The Death Eater that held Hermione leaned down and whispered in her ear, "And what makes me a pervert my dear?" he ran his hand through her hair and she whimpered, "Oh," he whispered sadistically as he pulled her hair forcing her to expose her neck. He ran his nose along it.

"Leave her alone," Harry said, looking at the scene with disgust.

"No Potter, let him teach her to have respect for her superiors," Malfoy said, grinning wickedly at Hermione and the Death Eater.

"You smell divine," the Death Eater purred causing Hermione to whimper again, "Perhaps I should ask for you as my prize. I'm sure the Dark Lord would be oh so willing to oblige, especially since you're nothing but a mudblood. Lower than a house-elf."

"Hurry up Nott, we haven't got all day. The Dark Lord is waiting," Malfoy snapped.

Nott ran his tongue along Hermione's neck, "It seems our fun is over for now, but don't think I've forgotten my dear. I haven't had fun," he smiled at this," in ages," he pulled Hermione's hands behind her back and tied them. The rest of the Death Eaters did the same leaving Malfoy to lead the way towards the celebration.

The once great hallway was littered with bodies and debris. They avoided looking at the dead, fearful of seeing a familiar face. Malfoy grinned and was humming the entire way. He had been telling the truth, the Dark had truly won this time. None of them spoke. The walk was somber, despite the leering faces Nott threw to Harry, often leaning in and smelling Hermione's hair. Harry snarled and nearly threw himself at Nott.

Malfoy turned to look at them, "Ah, ah, ah Potter. No fighting, this is a time for joy. The Dark has won and now truly has control," he turned to face in front of him once again as they approached and unfamiliar set of doors. Malfoy knocked twice and was met with the doors swinging open.

Malfoy approached the throne set in the far side of the room. The throne shone with an unearthly glimmer. The room was filled with Dark witches and wizards of all ages. Clearly there was no age minimum when fighting for the Dark Lord. A door slammed open and Voldemort strode in, his robes swirling about him.

"Malfoy," he hissed, "So wonderful you could join us."

"I brought the prisoners as you requested," Malfoy bowed his head, leaving his neck exposed.

"And for that I thank you, you may join your family," Malfoy inclined his head once more and turned to join the rest of the Malfoys in the middle of the room.

Voldemort faced the crowd that had gathered, "Today we celebrate another glorious victory. Our forces have wiped the stain of the resistance from this manor, but that is only the first step towards wiping them from the face of this earth. We have their most valuable fighters: Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and" at this the room fell into silence, "Harry Potter!" Voldemort roared and the Death Eaters' raucous cheering filled the room.

Harry looked around at their jeering faces, filled with disgust. Yet, at the same time he understood their fanaticism. Voldemort was charismatic; he had a way of speaking that made a person want to do whatever he said. He looked at Hermione's stony face and realized that she shared none of the awe he felt when listening to Voldemort.

Voldemort hushed the Death Eaters once more, "Tonight we celebrate with a feast. But first, we have some entertainment," he leered at Harry for just a moment, but Harry felt the heat of his gaze, "I am sure many of you are aware of the full moon tonight?"

Harry's head whipped around to look at Remus. Remus stared back at Harry, the blood drained from his face in a matter of second and the fright in his eyes was terrible to witness. They all knew what Voldemort had planned.

Voldemort began to speak once more, "As our esteemed guest Remus Lupin happens to be a werewolf, it is only fitting that he shall be the source of our entertainment," Voldemort sneered as the Death Eaters began pushing and pulling Remus towards Voldemort.

"My dear Death Eaters, we have another guest willing to join the entertainment alongside the mutt," Voldemort's cruel laughter echoed through the room and Harry was once again reminded of the reason he had never followed Voldemort. Another door clanged open and screams were heard. Bellatrix Lestrange appeared pulling a young girl into the room by her hair. The girls hair was dark and her skin was bronze. A tear stained face looked up at them, it was Cho Chang.

"This wonderful young woman," Voldemort said, gesturing to Cho, "has kindly offered to become part of tonight's entertainment."

Snickers echoed throughout the room, no doubt they were all thinking of the implications of the word "offered."

Harry glared up at Voldemort and Voldemort turned as if he had felt Harry staring. He shook his head and gestured once again towards Cho and Remus, "I will be erecting barriers, effectively forming walls to cage the mutt and the traitor. We all know that the effects of a werewolf on the full moon can be quit…..painful. To the werewolf and those around it during the change. One in four people survive the encounter without contracting lycanthropy. Why don't we see if young Cho is one of those lucky few."

He began to walk around the casting spells to create the barrier around the traitors. The Death Eaters looked on with a dark fervor, eagerly awaiting the beginning of the show. Cho began throwing herself at the barriers, begging to be saved from such a cruel fate. Remus looked on with regret for what was going to happen, the sadness in his eyes was painful to see and Harry was forced to look away.

"Watch this pretty girl," he heard the Death Eater holding Hermione say, "Be happy that isn't you, this will make you glad that you have me as a tormentor. I am not near as…..creative as the Dark Lord can be."

Voldemort finished and strode to stand in front of the "cage," "Let us shed some light on this," he said as he waved his wand. The ceiling became transparent and the light of the full moon peaked from behind the clouds that marred the sky.

Remus looked up and a whisper was hear, "I'm sorry."

The change began fast, his face elongated, body shifted, and clothes ripped as Remus's once human body was forced to become that of the wolf. Cho screamed with terror and began beating the glass with much more fervor. The kindly professor was now an animal, not a human thought in his mind. He saw his prey and began the hunt. It wasn't the gory scene they had predicted though, the first time Remus managed to bite her Voldemort erected the shields cutting off contact between the two.

"I guess we will find out whether the girl has been lucky now, it is said that the effects of a werewolf's bite are immediate," He watched Cho with fascination as her body began to contort, "Oh dear, it appears that our young friend was not so lucky," Voldemort chuckled.

A wolf now sat in Cho's place. Harry looked on with sadness in his eyes. He knew how this would affect Remus. He would be heartbroken, he had tried his entire life to suppress the wolf side of his being and now he had forced another human to endure the pain and suffering he had tried escaping from for several years.

Voldemort turned to the other prisoners, "Escort Potter to my chambers, I wish to have a…..chat with him. The others are to return to their holding room. Now," he snarled. Harry saw Hermione's terrified face watching him through the gap of people and saw the look on the Death Eaters' faces. It appeared that none expected him to survive this chat.

…

Harry found himself in the same room he had stayed before the battle. Voldemort's papers still remained on the desk and the towel he had used just that morning was still laying where he had thrown it. He saw the book he had thrown at Voldemort laying next to the bed and he walked over to pick it up. He then remembered the collar, why had none of his friends said anything? Perhaps they had thought it his version of the mark, proof that Voldemort had no intention of harming his precious horcrux, instead of an instrument of humiliation. The door opened behind him and he quickly turned around dropping the book on the bed.

"Potter," Voldemort said as he stalked into the room.

"Yes?" Harry asked. He felt a slight shock around his neck and immediately reached up to grab the collar and was shocked again, "What the bloody hell was that for!" he shouted.

"I had thought we had gotten rid of such insolence, I am your lord and you shall address me as such," Voldemort sneered and Harry felt his face heat.

"Yes My Lord," he intoned, inclining his head and he had seen Malfoy do.

"That is better, perhaps you had best follow young Malfoy's example from now on," He raised his eyebrow at Harry.

Harry glared at him in return, "Stay out of my head," he hissed. He felt himself shift into a defensive crouch, used to the years of dueling against Voldemort.

"You leave your mind undefended, it is a liability and unless you seek to leave yourself open to attacks of the mind you will learn to control your thoughts. Keep others out," Voldemort snarled. A knock on the door sounded and Voldemort turned to glare at the unoffending wood.

Harry almost laughed at the scene but settled for retrieving his book, fully expecting Voldemort to leave and return to his victory feast.

"Not so fast Potter."

Harry stumbled at the mention of his name, "Yes My Lord?" he asked, his shoulders hunched in an attempt to keep the fury from entering his voice.

"Did I not tell you?" Voldemort asked, "You will be a server at the feast tonight. What better way to display my victory than having the poster-boy for the Light acting as a servant?" He asked. He flashed a leering smile and returned his attention to the door.

…

Was that good? I hope it was because I tried really hard on it and avoided doing homework to write it. :D As always, check out that little box, type your thoughts, make me giggle at the sweet reviews y'all like to post. Because I do love them, each and every one of them.


	13. A Vow to be Made

Ok my dears, I know many of you were not happy with the last chapter, and if you chose to stop reading the story because of that chapter…you won't see this. But I'm here to remind you that authors write things for a reason, and I have my reasons.

Once again, this chapter is here thanks to my wonderful and amazing beta Catidoo! I don't know what I'd do without her pointing out my numerous mistakes…..

And holy wow! Got a ton of reviews when I got back this weekend! I just have to say I'm glad you took what I said to heart. I got a few veeeery long pms/reviews about my story, and they were all incredibly thought out and brought things to mind that I should have thought of a long time ago, so thank you to the people that took the time to criticize my writing, I can't explain how much it means to me that you would do that.

I want to specially thank almanera- Wow; I can honestly say that review really made me think about the story. I'm not offended at all, in fact I am ecstatic that you told me your opinion about the story and the fact that you were completely honest made my day. Thank you so much for leaving the review. And believe me, there will be plenty of fighting from here on out. In my mind Harry has finally hit his ultimate breaking point.

And to the Cho-haters, you're not alone. It was purely out of my dislike for her that she became the victim. Sorry for the long thingy here. I promise I'm done now.

* * *

Harry felt the fury bubble in his chest and managed to keep silent, that is until Voldemort spoke once again, "Leave, I am busy disciplining my pet," He snarled at the door.

Harry exploded, "I am not your pet! I am not a servant, and I am not a dog!" he yelled yanking at the collar. Voldemort whipped around, a questioning glare on his face.

"Excuse me," his voice was dangerously quiet, "Need I remind you that you and your pathetic friends could be rotting away in some forgotten dungeon. You could be dead, but it was mercy that stayed my hand…."

Harry interrupted, "Mercy for yourself. I am one of the last horcruxes you have on Earth. You spared my life so you would keep your immortality. I'm not a fool," Harry snarled, his face twisting into a look of disgust.

"It appears to me that you are!" Voldemort screamed with fury, "Your friends' lives hang in the balance and you waste your time and their lives arguing! You have been kept in a nice room, I have had many, many Death Eaters beg for you to "visit" them in their own home so they may show you what true torture is. Do you wish for me to give you to them? Bellatrix was always creative with her torture, I'm sure she could find numerous ways to break you. Or perhaps I should place you in the cage with the mutt, we shall find out how far your luck truly extends then," a snarl covered his normally handsome features. The person at the door knocked once again, "I ordered you to go away," Voldemort shrieked again and Harry was reminded of the insane person he had fought in the graveyard so many years ago.

"You're despicable," Harry hissed.

"Perhaps I shall put your other friend in with the mutt then. The starry-eyed one?" Voldemort's grin was maniacal.

"You won't touch her!" Harry shouted, "This isn't about them. It's about me and you. Not them," Harry's voice was practically a whisper.

"That's just it Potter. Nothing that happens to you will truly harm you! You don't care about yourself. Your Gryffindor pride makes you weak; you put all others above yourself! Your friends suffer from your idiocy, you have only yourself to blame."

Voldemort's words shook Harry to the core, "That is not true," he hissed.

"It is and you know it. You're pathetic and weak. You let your emotions control you, that is why you could not win," Voldemort laughed as the blood drained from Harry's face.

"You're lying!" Harry yelled, over and over. The contents of the room began to shake and Voldemort grinned. This was what he had been waiting for, a display of the "power the Dark Lord knows not." It appeared that even the chosen one didn't know of this power. Harry's eyes had rolled back exposing only the whites. Papers began flying about the room and Harry began floating.

"Here it is, at last," Voldemort cried out, "The power to vanquish the Dark Lord! It belongs to me now."

The door opened and George Weasley peered in, "My Lord?" He questioned.

Voldemort turned around and the look upon his face was pure ecstasy, "Yes my faithful one?"

George bowed and looked up once more, "They are expecting you at the feast," he narrowly avoided being hit by a book that Harry's magic had thrown.

"I will arrive shortly, along with my server. Leave, now," George glanced once more at Harry's floating form then left while shaking his head.

Voldemort spoke and Harry felt his magic begin to take effect; it was like a heavy cotton blanket had been placed on top of him, closing the outlets that had let the magic escape his control. He distantly heard Voldemort quoting the prophesy and nearly scoffed. He was tired of this prophesy directing his life.

"That prophesy is a lie," he taunted.

"You know as well as I do that it speaks the truth," Voldemort's slick voice replied. What control Harry had regained over his magic vanished. The blanket of magic was incinerated and his magic lashed out again. The oil lamp that had been sitting on the desk crashed into Voldemort's head and the man fell with a sickening thunk. Harry's magic immediately stopped and he dropped to the floor with a crash.

He looked at Voldemort's fallen form, "Voldemort?" he whispered. Voldemort did not move, "Oh Merlin, what have I done?" he asked himself. He crawled over to the man frantically hoping he was dead, yet at the same time knowing it to be impossible.

Voldemort lay on the floor, blood leaked out of the wound and Harry gasped. A large puddle had already formed, yet even as he watched the wound began to heal. He backed away quickly; Voldemort would not be pleased when he awoke. Already Voldemort was stirring and a groan was heard.

"Shit," Harry yelled. He got up and ran to the other side of the room. He scanned the room for Voldemort's wand; it was lying right next to Voldemort. Gauging the distance and the likely-hood of Voldemort fully awakening before he reached the wand, he ran back over and grabbed it. A pale hand closed around his ankle.

"What do you think you're doing?" Voldemort rasped, "Give me my wand," he demanded.

"No! Why would I give you your wand? I should snap it," Harry placed his hand on opposite sides of the wand and prepared to snap it. It flew out of his hand and into Voldemort's waiting palm.

"Foolish child," he laughed, "Did you truly believe you would be able to snap my wand. Perhaps you should remember your schooling, there is wandless magic," he laughed again.

Harry found himself bound and gagged. Voldemort slowly got to his feet and stared at Harry, "It appears some punishment is in order, don't you think?"

Harry frantically shook his head no. He pulled against his bonds and tried to scoot away from the menacing figure.

Voldemort advanced on him, "You foolish, foolish boy. Do you think me stupid?" Harry nodded his head yes and Voldemort sent a stinging jinx at him, "Your impudence astounds me."

The contents of the room began to shake again, "No," Voldemort commanded and the magic stopped, Harry stared wide-eyed at him.

"I have changed my mind, you shall not serve at the feast," Harry nodded emphatically at this, "You shall sit by my feet, in your proper place."

Harry shook his head no, and fought to remove the gag. Voldemort vanished the gag and the room was filled with Harry's shouts of protest. He was silenced immediately, "No matter how hard you try to fight, you will realize your true place is at my feet. You will acknowledge your superiors."

Harry motioned to his mouth and Voldemort removed the spell. Harry looked calmly up at him, "No matter what you do, no matter how hard you push, I will never break. You are no better than me, a half-blood parading around spouting blood purity nonsense. You are a coward, too ashamed of your past and your family to realize the mess you have made," he spat, disgust marred his features.

Voldemort shook his head at this, "When leading you must appeal to the most powerful Harry; that is something you have never learned. The pure-blood ideals were the beginning, a means to power. It is the broken system, founded upon principles, that must be adapted. The muggles are animals, waging their wars over religion and supplies. They fear the unknown, imagine what would happen if they discover us. We would be overwhelmed; they not only outnumber us, but their weapons are far too superior. We sit here stuck in our old ways, electricity is out there Harry, yet we still use candles. They are far too advanced to be allowed to discover us, we would be decimated."

Harry glared angrily at him. The arguments were completely valid, "What of the mudbloods then? Why fight against their right to magic?"

"They are the reason muggles are discovering magic!" Voldemort yelled, "Every year more and more magical children are born to non-magical families. The parents have to be exposed to the magical world; they must make up excuses as to why their children vanish for several months, to reappear with strange new customs and clothing. They are a security risk!"

"Then why not adopt the children into the system? Find a way to test children for magic! Discover the children then make the parents forget about them!" Harry shouted back.

"That is what I am trying to do! I know you have seen the papers Harry!" Voldemort shouted right back.

"Well then do it!" Harry shouted, his anger slowly leaving him.

Voldemort sighed, "Nobody adapts to change that easily Potter. You should know that. You will still attend the feast; you will still sit by my feet."

Harry growled, "And why should I?"

"Because if you do not, I shall torture you and your friends to the brink of death. This is a fantastic example of those unwilling to change," Voldemort hissed angrily.

"You won't touch my friends. And neither will your Death Eaters. I have a proposal."

"Do go on, I am dying to hear what you have to say," Voldemort sneered.

"I will agree to serve you, again," Voldemort scoffed, "If you swear that you will implement the muggleborns regulations and do not let any harm befall my friends."

"And how does this benefit me Potter? I could just as easily kill your friends and all muggleborns while you are under the Imperius curse."

"You earn a willing servant, well partially willing. You gain six talented servants: myself, Remus, Cho, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. And you bring fresh genetics into the wizarding world. We both know that the inbreeding is slowly but surely killing the wizard race. In two generations, maybe even one, there will be no magic. Squibs and deformities are the results of such inbreeding. Face it, we are a dying breed."

Voldemort nodded, "And how can I be sure that you will truly follow me. Perhaps the unbreakable vow?" Voldemort suggested, a cold gleam in his eyes.

Harry stepped backwards, "Why?"

"I want assurance that you will not fight my rule, and you want assurance of the safety of your friends," Harry made to speak, "Don't even try to convince me you are more worried about the wizarding race."

"But I am, if this horcrux stays inside me then it will be you and me until the end. We will be forced to watch our race die out because of our foolishness," Harry said lightly.

"Then do not be a fool and make the vow. What can it hurt?"

"It can hurt me!" He shouted, "This will take away my freedom! My choice, I will be forced to serve you or die."

"Voldemort laughed, "Yes, your freedom will be gone. But you will live with the contentment of knowing your friends will not die by mine nor my Death Eaters' hands. You will be able to live knowing that the wizarding world has a chance to keep its power. You are too ruled by your Gryffindor loyalty to let this chance escape you; I know this to be true." He stared confidently at Harry awaiting some kind of denial, yet none came. He smiled victoriously, he had won this fight.

A knock sounded upon the door and Harry looked up quickly, "Enter," Voldemort called.

George Weasley pushed the door open and bowed to Voldemort, "You called My Lord?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. You are to witness the formation of an unbreakable vow. I assume you know how to correctly bond two people in and unbreakable oath."

"Yes My Lord, I am capable."

"Good, begin the ceremony."

"Clash your hands," George commanded. Voldemort and Harry clasped hands as he pulled out his wand.

"Will you, Lord Voldemort, ensure the safety of my friends for as long as they shall live?" Harry asked.

"I will," a red flame weaved around their clasped hands.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, ensure that the muggleborns shall be integrated into this society?" Harry asked.

"I will," another red tongue of flame weaved around their clasped hands.

"And will you, Harry Potter, vow to follow the Dark Lord. Accepting and carrying out his commands to the best ability; following his rule until the time of your death?" Voldemort asked.

Harry gasped lightly, knowing that should he ever break this bond that he would die, thus making the vow null and void, opening his friends to their ultimate death. He looked shakily across their clasped arms into brilliant red eyes, "I will," he shakily vowed as the last red flame exited the wand. A brilliant light shone around the three for a moment before the vow was completed.

"And so the vow is completed," George breathed.

Voldemort and Harry's hands remained clasped for a moment longer as they looked into each others eyes, "What about the horcrux?" Harry asked, "If the bond breaks will we die?"

Voldemort looked at him, "Let us hope we are not forced to experience that," he said coldly, "Come, we have a feast to attend."

Despite Voldemort's cold demeanor Harry followed him. He would not attempt to disobey him, not openly at least. But this vow to protect his friends gave them the ability to rebel without consequence. Harry grinned; perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Harry followed Voldemort into the dining hall, awaiting the curses and laughter that was sure to come when he took his seat next to Voldemort, albeit next to his feet. Voldemort strode to the head of the table, Harry following meekly behind, "I apologize for my lateness, we appeared to have some disciplinary issues to attend to," he looked darkly at Harry as laughter arose.

Bellatrix leaned onto the table, "I would be willing to help…correct those issues," her gaze rested heavily on Harry and Voldemort.

"There is no need Bellatrix, though your eagerness is admirable. The matter has been corrected and it shall not happen again," he turned to face Harry, "Isn't that correct," he rested his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry grimaced and inclined his head, "Yes."

A resounding crack sounded through the hall and Harry reached for his throbbing cheek, "Yes what?" Voldemort hissed as Bellatrix's cackle was heard above all other laughter.

Harry hunched his shoulders inward and the laughter immediately silenced, "Yes…My Lord," he heard a gasp and looked up to see Hermione's tear streaked face staring at him. He blushed, ashamed of his submission.

"This brings another matter to my attention," Voldemort said, "Nott?"

"Yes My Lord?" Nott stammered, his cocky arrogance gone.

"Release the mudblood," Voldemort commanded. A hush settled about the room.

"Yes My Lord," Nott bowed and stepped away. Harry peeked up through the fringe of his hair.

"Malfoy," Voldemort called; Lucius and Draco both looked up, "Draco, take Potter's friends back to their room. See to it they are not harmed."

Malfoy bowed, "Yes My Lord." He hurried to retrieve them and left the room quickly. Hermione looked at Harry as they left and he smiled lightly.

Voldemort spoke once again, "Let us be seated and we shall begin out feast," he fashioned Harry a small stool and set it beside his chair, "Sit," He said, to the Death Eaters' glee.

The food appeared on gold and silver platters and the Death Eaters dug in with an animal like fervor. Harry felt a hand on his head and looked up into glowing red eyes, "Yes My Lord?" he asked.

"You will address me properly at all times," Voldemort hissed, "That scene was uncalled for."

"My apologies My Lord, it will not happen again," Harry said in a monotone, wishing for all his heart he had not made the vow, despite the good it would bring.

"See to it that it does not," Voldemort said, looking to his plate once more. Harry stared on hungrily and Voldemort laughed.

"Does something amuse you My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, leaning towards him lustfully.

A look of disgust crossed Voldemort's features quickly, but was soon replaced, "Merely something my pet has said," Voldemort used the term purposefully as Harry turned a vivid shade of red.

"I see. Do you require anymore equipment for your pet?" she asked lightly, a maniacal glint in her eye.

"Not at the moment, my dear lady. Though if I continue to have discipline problems you shall be the first to know," he smiled enticingly at the woman.

She flushed at the attention and returned her gaze to her plate.

Voldemort ran his hand through Harry's hair. Harry stiffened immediately and Voldemort laughed, "Something wrong pet?" He asked. Many of the Death Eaters looked up and laughed.

"No sir, nothing at all," Harry practically snarled.

"Are you hungry?" Voldemort asked, appearing concerned.

"Slightly," Harry mumbled quietly.

"I will have the house-elves bring some leftovers to the room after the feast," Voldemort laughed and Harry stared at the floor in response.

The rest of the feast passed in a blur and Harry was practically asleep as he stood next to Voldemort, wishing the guests farewell. Many of the guests stopped to appraise the Dark Lord's new pet, jeering at him as if he was some sort of animal to be ogled at. He growled at many of them, as Voldemort laughed beside him, "Perhaps you truly are a pet now."

Harry looked up sharply, "I beg to differ My Lord."

Voldemort laughed and said farewell to the remaining guests. Once they had left Voldemort turned to Harry, "I expect better behavior than that. If it does not improve I will be forced to muzzle you," Voldemort demonstrated by summoning a cruel looked device and fixing it on Harry's face, "There, that will be much better."

Harry attempted to speak, yet found that he could not move his jaw. He pulled at the contraption only to have it shock him.

Voldemort looked on with amusement, "I will force you to wear it if you continue to act like some rabid animal. It is time to retire," he said as he banished the muzzle.

…

Tada! That chapter was huge! 3,056 total words for that entire chapter! I do hope this makes it clear why Harry was so submissive in the first few chapters; he just hadn't hit his breaking point. Don't be too mean about this chapter. As always, that little box is my friend :D. Just write something in it and it will tell me right away what you thought of the chapter.


	14. Unexpected Realizations

So how you doin? Yup, been awhile. Sorry y'all, I had play coming up. It's over now though, so I have nothing else to focus my time on which means I'm back to my writings. Hopefully all of them.

Some of you might be going "Oh crawling back to us now….too late we're done" and I'm sitting all alone crying and saying "Don't leave me, I didn't mean to!"

Yup, I'm feeling sentimental. So, school pretty much hit me in the face. With a truck. Full of cement. Yup, that bad. Not to mention the fact that I'm starting my job search/college search/ finding a life search. This chapter is going to be posted after my job interview (p.s. I'm kinda nervous/wet myself scared of this) and it's either a celebratory posting, or a "I'm feeling really sad and I need some pity" posting.

It's totally a good mood posting, I think the interview went well, (still not a guarantee that I'll get the job buuuuut...). I hope this wasnt too terrible, it was almost difficult getting back to writing this. Well enjoy :D

…

Nearly a week had passed since Harry and Voldemort had made their vow and Harry had seen neither hide nor hair of his friends. Voldemort kept him locked in the room and away from the Death Eaters for as long as possible, but Voldemort grew weary of the constant battle of keeping Harry cooped up in the room for so long.

Harry had spent the entire time reading books that Voldemort had thrown at him, quite literally. The first book he had been forced to read had been fairly simple, Animagus Transformation for Beginners.  Despite the knowledge Harry was gaining he was not allowed to put it to practical uses, Voldemort still had yet to return Harry's wand to him. With nothing else to do, Harry finally found the fervor for learning he had lacked during his years at Hogwarts. He read several books on the Dark Arts and was surprised to learn that all dark spells were not dangerous; in fact many of them were quite useful. He debated the uses of such magic with Voldemort on a daily basis, often finding himself agreeing with Voldemort. The shame he had felt from submitting to Voldemort still lingered, although it was fading.

"Harry," Voldemort said, snapping Harry away from his trance-like state, "You have a visitor."

Harry jumped up with excitement, "Who is it?" he asked, bouncing on his heels, completely at ease in the powerful wizard's presence.

Voldemort stepped aside, revealing starry blue eyes framed my long blonde curls, "Ms. Lovegood is here to take you on a walk."

Luna smiled, "Hello Harry, it's nice to see you again."

Harry grinned back at her and turned to the dark lord, "May I go?"

Voldemort nodded his head and Harry practically bounced out of the room, dragging Luna behind him.

"I haven't been out of that room in forever Luna, you wouldn't believe what he's been making me do."

Luna laughed, light and airy, "Oh Harry. You look so excited."

"Have you seen the others?" He asked, oblivious to the fact that she had spoken, "Are they okay? They don't have terrible jobs do they? Are they eating?"

"Slow down Harry, one question at a time," she giggled, "Do you even know where we are going?"

"Course not, what's an adventure without a little mystery?" his eyes were bright with excitement.

"Harry you swore you wouldn't try to escape," Luna warned.

"Escape? Who said anything about escaping, we're looking for the others."

"The others are at other Death Eater homes Harry."

His face fell, "He didn't want us all in the same house," her voice dropped into a conspiratorial whisper, "Perhaps he's afraid of the possible danger that comes from several wandless teens," she grinned at Harry and he laughed.

"Of course, how silly of me."

"What have you been doing Harry?"

"Reading mostly. A lot, it's so fascinating. Did you know that the dark arts aren't any different than normal magic? Most of it shouldn't even be classified as dark magic. Some of our light spells can be just as dangerous as dark spells are."

"Harry," Luna interrupted him, "Your wrackspurts are gone."

"Oh Luna," Harry laughed.

"Are you happy Harry?" she asked quite suddenly.

Harry looked at her a moment, then looked around him. The surroundings had become familiar, almost comforting: he lavish wall hangings, the rude portraits, and the constant presence of Voldemort. He was happy; he didn't doubt that at all.

"You know what Luna, I am happy."

Luna smiled widely, "I knew it."

"Knew what Luna?" Harry called after her as she pranced down the corridor.

"You'll see Harry," she sang, "I have to go now. Goodbye," she waved cheekily at him.

Harry turned around grumbling. This must mean that he had to return to the room, or did he? Voldemort wasn't supervising and he hadn't given Harry any direct orders. Harry was free to do as he pleased, within the bounds of his vow. He looked around and spotted an ornate looking door.

"Let's try this one," he turned the handle quickly and entered a small room. The shelves were line with book cases and a small sofa sat in the center of the room in front of a large fire. Harry perused the bookshelves looking for something of interest when a small nondescript book caught his eye. The Tales of Beedle the Bard. He remembered this book, Dumbledore had willed it to Hermione, and it was in this book that "The Tale of Three Brothers" was written. He opened to the story and began reading, recalling the first time he had heard the story at the Lovegoods. He had passed it off as a fairy-tale then. Nothing more than a children's bedtime story, definitely not something that was real. He wished he had the stone once more, just so he could tell someone what was going on.

He heard the door open and felt a hand come down upon his shoulder, "I see you've found my personal library?"

"Yes, it seems quite…extensive."

"I like to read, after all, what provokes the thoughts better than the thoughts of others?"

Harry chuckled and ran his hand over the cover of the book.

"The tales of Beedle the bard. A fascinating read if I do say so myself. Not quite as fictional as it appears to be, though not as truthful as we would like it to be," Voldemort circled the sofa and sat next to Harry, "I overheard you talking to Ms. Lovegood."

"And?"

"Nothing, merely making conversation."

"I doubt that the Dark Lord has nothing better to do than make conversation with Harry Potter," Harry laughed and was surprised when Voldemort laughed as well.

"And you are not wrong, I do have more important things to attend to at this moment. Do return to the room when you are finished choosing two books," Voldemort swept out of the room and Harry watched him.

He felt that he had managed to offend Voldemort, and for the first time ever, he truly cared that the man had seemed upset.

* * *

Yo! Review box right under this memo. Leave a message, I'm sure I'll have many unhappy people so be sure to share your feelings. We're one big happy family here (I hope)


	15. Love Conquers All

So here I am, nomming chocolate on the night of Easter. Alone. In my bedroom. Writing another fanfiction chapter, and wondering what am I going to do with my life. Then I think, whatever, I'm happy. I'm not going to respond to reviews tonight, too tired. By the way, I got a job. And also another note.

LAST CHAPTER! Some of you may find this unsatisfactory. It wasn't exactly how I planned it, but I am happy.

Once again, thank you to my best friend, and beta, Catidoo. Don't forget to check out her stories, they're pretty fantastical.

On to the story….

* * *

Voldemort stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The boy had dismissed his attempt at making conversation! The nerve, he had gone out of his way to make the boy comfortable. Giving him books, a well furnished room, all the food he wanted, practically showered him with affection. Voldemort stopped short, affection? Surely that was not what this was about, a silly obsession carried too far. He turned around, fully prepared to enter the room again when the door opened. Harry leaned out of the doorway and looked down the corridor. His hair fell in his eyes and he gasped when he saw Voldemort.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "Were you looking for something Potter?" he sneered.

Harry stared at him, open-mouthed.

Voldemort chuckled, "Potter?"

Harry slowly blinked, "What did you overhear?" He asked quietly, almost shyly.

Voldemort felt his stomach drop, where were all these damn emotions coming from, "Nothing of importance."

Harry scowled, "Whatever." He withdrew into the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Voldemort shook his head, what had just happened?

* * *

Harry slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. His shoulders shook with sobs; it was what he deserved after all. Doomed to love a creature incapable of love. This must be what Luna was talking about, this must be why she was so worried about him being happy. She knew he would fall in love. Love, he contemplated the word. He had always associated the word with a girl, Ginny preferably. A home with several children, a family he always dreamed of. Not forever trapped in a manor, hopelessly in love with someone that would never reciprocate his love, someone who would belittle him for such a love. It couldn't be helped though. He thought of the Voldemort he had come to know, genius no doubt, insane of course, handsome, and even sweet at times. He could live without his love being reciprocated; as long as he was near the man he would be happy. He would keep it silent though, for his own sake. He didn't want a thing to change. It was true, he mused, love really does change you.

* * *

Voldemort walked away from the room once more, not paying attention to where he was going. He opened the door he had stopped in front of. It was the first room Harry had stayed in at the manor: pure white with a table in the middle of the room. He remembered Potter's initial reaction, remembered the thoughts that had flitted through the boys mind. One thought stood out among all others, Potter had thought his voice the voice of an angel. He had laughed at the time, the irony had not escaped him. Now though, he found himself wondering what else Potter thought of him. Did he think him a monster, cruel, inhumane, terrible? For the first time in years, emotions rage deep within his body. Green eyes framed by thick, dark, eyelashes flashed before his eyes. He felt his heart twitch in his chest. Impossible, it could not be. He thought of the boy once more and desire stirred deep within his chest. He collapsed, the emotions he had repressed for so long rushed into him all at once. He thought of the misery he had caused. The lives he had ruined, the people he had killed, all for what? Power? His eyes burned and a hot liquid slid down his cheek. He wiped his face, tears? Suddenly a crippling pain rushed through his body. He curled in on himself; spasms shook his body as he repressed the shrieks of pains. He felt magic rushing into him from all directions, and as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. He felt something snap into place inside him.

Emotions stronger than ever before stirred within him, and he stood, determined to find the cause of these emotions.

* * *

Harry felt a stabbing pain within his head and felt hot, sticky liquid run down his forehead. His scar burned with an intense fury and he screamed as the pain continued for what seemed like forever. He heard people running through the manor and the door burst open next to him. Hands immediately grabbed at him, he heard people asking what was wrong. Someone began rubbing circles into his back as the pain continued. He felt as if someone was digging a hot poker into his brain.

He heard the angels voice then, "Potter don't you dare die on me," cool hands felt his forehead, "I've failed enough times trying to kill you that you better not die on accident now."

Despite his pain Harry laughed. The pain slowly faded and he was left staring into a pair of dark blue eyes, rimmed red. He reached up, "Were you crying?"

Voldemort laughed, "Your head was just practically splitting open and you focus on the fact that I cried," He leaned his face into Harry's hand, "Yes Harry, I was crying."

Harry's hand moved of its own according, feeling the smooth skin of Voldemort's face as if making sure it was real. Voldemort grabbed Harry's hand, stopping its movement. Harry looked back into his Voldemort's eyes, a puzzled expression. Voldemort just smiled. Harry smiled tentatively back and they heard a squeal of delight from the doorway.

Luna stood there, clapping her hands and grinning, "I knew it," she beamed at them once more and flounced off. As she left they heard a crash from the hallway. Harry laughed at Luna and looked back at Voldemort.

"Harry….." Voldemort began.

Harry stopped him, he slowly sat up and motioned for Voldemort to help him up, Voldemort chuckled at him, but helped him up all the same. Harry looked at Voldemort intently as if memorizing his face, then agonizingly slowly leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Their lips met, and for the first time they both felt peace. But peace, as they both know too well, only lasts for so long.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and saw a movement in the mirror across the room from him. Too late he realized what was happening, he pulled back looked once more at the face he had come to love. He felt the cold touch of steel and knew it was the end, the sword slipped between his ribs and was pulled out just as quickly as it had entered. As he fell he looked into shocked blue eyes, willing them to understand what he couldn't say. He felt Voldemort gather him into his arms and frantically shook his head. Once he was sure Voldemort was looking, with the last beats of his heart, he mouthed three words, "I love you." And as Voldemort smiled, he saw a tear slip down his face. Harry closed his eyes one last time.

* * *

Voldemort held the broken body until the last remnant of life had left the boy. For one moment he had felt truly whole, and even though his soul was whole once more, he knew that he would never truly live without the boy: the boy that had caused him so much pain and grief over the years. He shifted Harry's still form of f him and stood up. Soon he too felt the steel slide into his chest, and as he sank to his knees he looked at the boy lying on the floor. With his dying breath, for no one else to hear, Voldemort whispered his last words, "I love you too Harry Potter. I'm sorry." He sighed, and at peace, left the world.

* * *

The killer drew the invisibility cloak was drawn off and looked at the two that lay on the floor before her. Her shoulders shook with sobs, "I'm so sorry Harry. I couldn't let the monster live. And I knew that without him you would never truly live. I loved you Harry, I hope you're watching and you know that." Her blonde hair spilled over her face and she bowed her head, her tears dropped to the floor. She grasped the hilt of the sword, and with a steady hand, slid the blade into her heart. She gasped with pain and as she drew her last breaths the life faded from her brilliant blue eyes.

* * *

So yup kiddos, that was the end of the story. last chapter, no epilogue. Feel free to review forever and ever. I love you all and I'm glad you stuck with the story, no matter how badly you might think it ended. Don't forget to check out my other stories, specifically "Secrets Best Untold," working on a new chapter for that one. And keep a look out for new stories, I have this little instinct telling me there might be a new story coming soon.


End file.
